2023 : The Year we Grew Up
by Somebody Once
Summary: Scott's Mr Unpopular, Virgil enjoys some extra-curricular activity, John's a love-rat, Gordon faces the ultimate tragedy and Alan's missing lessons to go to the Parola Sans, what will the year bring for the Tracys as they face the ups and downs of 2023?
1. Life's a Bitch

2023  
  
Marineville headquarters, somewhere near the Atlantic Ocean........................  
  
xxxxxx  
  
BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP  
  
'UGH!' the young man groaned, pulling his pillow over his face to try to block out the irritating drone of his alarm clock.  
  
BEEP,BEEP,BEEP  
  
No luck, furiously, he took the pillow and threw it at the alarm clock, which finally stopped beeping and fell to the floor with a worrying crack.  
  
Groaning and then turning to peer over his bed, he saw what he had feared, his alarm clock was in pieces.  
  
'Damn it!' he growled in frustration, well and truely awake now. Swinging his short-encased legs from his bed he gingerly picked up the pieces from the floor and placed them on his bedside table.  
  
'Oh man' he muttered staring at the plastic and glass,which used to be his alarm-clock, 'Scott is going to kill me.'  
  
He told himself his older brother would not be too mad, he'd just pretend it fell from his desk. But he knew how much Scott had valued it. It had been special enough to give to him as an 18th birthday present the previous year.  
  
Sighing the young man rose to his feet and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
The knocking at the door, almost gave him a heart-attack.  
  
Striding over and pulling it open his heart pounding, he eyed the man infront of him.  
  
'Jeez Noel, do you have to knock so damned loudly?'  
  
Noel Dalton stood infront of him, still dressed in his bath-robe, grinning madly.  
  
'Rise and Shine!' he said, far too chirpily, 'today's the day!'  
  
'The Day?' the young man's forehead creased in confusion,  
  
'For testing the new hydrofoil!'  
  
He smiled then, 'oh yeah!'  
  
Noel grinned, 'the new WASP hydrofoil,' he began, lowering his tone for comical amusement, 'only an elite few have been chosen for this prestigious mission, and you Gordon Tracy are one of them so get your ass moving ok!'  
  
Gordon grinned, 'get out of here Noel! You're a lunatic!'  
  
'You have to be in this job!'  
  
Gordon let the door shut with a bang, 'you're not wrong there Noel' he muttered, 'you're not wrong there!'  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Denver School Of Advanced Technology  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Virgil Tracy, slowly peered over the top of his glasses to glance at his tutor, the beautiful Miss Millions.  
  
'....and that is how we check aeronautical equipment for signs of problems' she concluded, turning from the blackboard to face her 15 pupils.  
  
Virgil couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful, her long dark curls were clipped to her head in a bun, a bun which just cried to release those dark waves down her back. Virgil took his glasses off slowly as she continued to address the class. He didn't really need the glasses, they were supposed to be just for reading but Virgil believed they gave him an intelligent look that belied his 23 years.  
  
'Ok that's it for today, I'll see you all tomorrow.' Miss Millions said, her teacher-gaze softening as it landed on Virgil.  
  
As his classmates began to gather their stuff together, Virgil remained seated.  
  
'Hey Virg aren't you coming?' his friend Tim asked him as he walked towards the door.  
  
'Um I'll see you later' Virgil replied, 'I've gotta see about getting a copy of the...um......textbook'  
  
Tim looked at Virgil with a snort, 'yeah whatever man!' he mumbled striding from the room.  
  
The classroom which just moments before had been filled with noisy students was now silent.  
  
Luisa Millions turned back to the board and began cleaning it as Virgil made his way towards her.  
  
'You know Virgil' she said in a clipped tone as he stood behind her, 'if you continue misbehaving the way you do, you will be forced to spend more time in detention with me.'  
  
Virgil's mouth quirked in a smile and he followed her as she walked towards the stockroom,  
  
'Oh but miss,' he said softly,shutting the door behind them, 'You don't mean that?'  
  
'Yes I do' she muttered turning to face him as he wrapped his arms around her, 'long hours, just the two of us, conducting our own personal investigation.'  
  
Virgil smiled dangerously, 'then, honey.......' he said pulling her hair from its bun and bringing his lips slowly down to hers, '.....bring on detention.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Colorado University  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 'ALAN! PASS IT HERE!'  
  
Alan Tracy jumped high and caught the football,throwing it back to his team- mate with an ease he didn't know he had.  
  
The whistle blew and the Coach grinned as he walked towards Alan.  
  
'Son, that was a brilliant throw, we need to see more of that on the field not just in training.'  
  
Alan nodded, annoyed, it seemed he always played better in practice than he did in a real game. He mulled this over while he showered. It annoyed the hell out of him that all four of his older brothers had made names for themselves on the football field while for him it always seemed to be just out of his grasp.  
  
He was in his first year at Colorado, he knew that this was the time to prove himself. He only hoped he wouldn't get into any big trouble here. His father was pretty much out of all sympathy where Alan was concerned, one broken window at High School too many, and Jeff's patience was wearing thin.  
  
Jet Propulsion Engineering, Alan thought to himself, what a bore. He hadn't planned on going to university, he knew he wanted to be a racing-car driver, but his father had dismissed his notion as a 'childish whim' and Alan had found himself on the first plane to Colorado. Alan still fumed at his father's words before he left, 'a racing-car driver is not a real profession Alan' Jeff had growled, 'why not try your hand at astronomy like John, or the Air Force like Scott'.  
  
Alan had fumed, just because his eldest and middle brother enjoyed flying stupidly fast planes and staring at the sky for god knows how long didn't mean he had to.  
  
Still he took comfort in the fact that Gordon had ignored his father's opinion and done what he wanted anyway. His brother had insisted that he was joining WASP with or without his father's permission and after a year there, Jeff had been forced to admit he'd been wrong. Gordon was far exceeding his father's expectations and was quickly working his way through the WASP ranks. Alan figured if he kept racing whenever he had the chance, he'd do the same.  
  
Wrapping a towel around himself, he looked down at his water-proof, video- phone/watch and shook his head as he eyed the time, 10 o'clock, most people weren't even out of bed yet, yet here he was, up bright and early, running himself into an early grave and for what? Some stupid insecurity that he couldn't match his brothers on the football field.  
  
Expelling foolish doubts from his mind he looked again at his watch, he knew who wouldn't be up now that was for sure.  
  
Grinning he pressed the speedial number on his watch, waited for a minute and then smiled as his brother's face filled the mini-screen.  
  
'WHAT?' John asked, annoyed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Harvard University  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'AND YOU RANG TO ASK THAT?' John Tracy shouted furiously at his baby brother.  
  
'Well yeah' Alan's head spoke from the video in John's watch, 'I wasn't sure if my watch was right that's all, so is it 10?'  
  
John stared increduously, hair standing up in tufts as he stood in his kitchen, in his dorm at Harvard University where he was studying Laser and Electronic Communications, with a minor in Astronomy.  
  
He was beginning to rue the day his father had given he and each of his 4 brothers the watches, to keep in touch with one another.  
  
'YES IT'S BLOODY 10 O'CLOCK' he yelled at Alan, who grinned back devilishly.  
  
'Temper, temper Johnny' he scolded, 'you really must learn to keep that in check you know.'  
  
'I'll keep you in check Alan, I swear, I...............' John grumbled but he trailed off as a female voice called out,  
  
'John, come back to bed baby.'  
  
John's eyes darted towards his room as Alan's mouth dropped open in suprise.  
  
'So that's why you didn't want me disturbing you.' his little brother said giggling.  
  
John sighed, 'oh shut up Alan'.  
  
'It's always the quiet ones Johnny.'  
  
John rolled his eyes  
  
'Does dad know, you've got a new room-mate?'  
  
'No, and shut up ok? Emily's not like.........'  
  
Alan interuppted, 'oooh Emily, she has a name.'  
  
John cursed God and his mother and father all at once for bring his brother into the world, 'Alan, stop it now, I have to go.'  
  
'I bet you do' Alan teased.  
  
John growled, 'Listen I'm 22 and we're adults so I don't need your permission ok. Now I'm going.'  
  
'It's a sad day when a man chooses a woman over his brothers' Alan said in mock sadness.  
  
'Only this brother' John responded hanging up on his little brother.  
  
He couldn't help smiling, as much as his brothers annoyed him, he knew he was lucky to have all four of them. Shaking his head, he turned back to the room and poked his head around the door,  
  
'Now then......' he grinned the same devilish grin that had lit up his younger brother's face seconds earlier, 'where were we?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
US Air Force Base, Nevada  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'John's got a girlfriend!'  
  
'Has he now Alan?' Scott Tracy looked down at his watch, curious.  
  
'Yeah' Alan continued, 'I was just talking to him and this woman interrupted and she was all like....'  
  
Alan's voice became high-pitched and Scott began laughing as he impersonated a woman '....baby come back to bed and John was all like.....' his voice became low,as he impersonated their middle brother, 'shut up Alan.'  
  
The grin left Scott's face and he frowned, even at 27, he had a responsibility to look out for his brothers' best interests.  
  
'I hope this girl isn't messing up his studies, I mean Harvard's an excellent school, I'd hate to see him jeaprodise that.'  
  
Alan winced, uhoh, he'd probably just dropped John right in it, Scott would be ringing up to check up on him now. He decided to try and ease Scott's mind.  
  
'No,no, Scott, I'm sure she's not, I mean he doesn't have a lesson this morning that's why I rang him so early, just to piss him off!'  
  
Scott frowned disapprovingly, 'Alan, you've got to stop doing that!'  
  
'OK' Alan said, though it was obvious he had no intention of listening to Scott. 'Anyway you like Steph, so what's the problem with John's girl?'  
  
Scott frowned,annoyed, 'that's different, Steph's needed, she doesn't distract Gordon, she keeps him in line.Scott changed the subject, 'Have you heard from Gordo or Virg this week?'  
  
Alan nodded, 'I spoke to Gordo on Monday, he was all nervous about some summons he'd got to the Commander's office.'  
  
Scott groaned, 'Oh no, what has he done?'  
  
'I don't know' Alan replied, his mind picturing the various pranks his most gregarious brother had pulled over the years. 'I'm sure it's nothing, we'd have heard if it was something bad, right?'  
  
'I sincerely hope so' Scott answered, 'I'll give him a call later. How about Virg? Have you heard from him?'  
  
'Yeah, surprisingly, he was rushing off to some extra tutoring lessons with some teacher.'  
  
Scott nodded his agreement, 'yeah he was rushing off there when I last spoke to him too, it's a good job one of you is taking his studies seriously.'  
  
Alan rolled his eyes at the obvious jibe.  
  
'Just cos I'm not over the moon about taking a course that I can't pronounce, let alone understand, doesn't mean I'm not taking it seriously.' Alan hoped his brother didn't see through his lies, truth be told he'd missed most of his lessons to go to the race-track and practice.  
  
'Well that's good to hear kiddo, you racing at the Sans this weekend?'  
  
Alan smiled then, his father might not think racing driving was a serious profession, but his brothers were 100 % supportive of his passion.  
  
'Yeah, Virg said he might come'. Alan and Virgil lived close to one another as Virgil was at Denver and Alan at Colorado Uni.  
  
'Good, well let me know how you do, ok Kid.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
Scott couldn't resist the urge to add, 'and be careful ok?'  
  
'Yeah' his baby brother replied before disconnecting.  
  
Scott stood in front of the mirror in his new room, at his new base, and zipped up his USAF emblazoned jacket before making some breakfast, he frowned as he mulled over what Alan had said about Gordon's summons, his second youngest brother always had a way of attracting trouble and Scott worried about what scrape he'd got himself into this time.  
  
The youngest two had always been that way, attracting disasters like flames attract moths, at least he could rely on John and Virgil well, he thought, I hope I can still rely on John, with this new girl distracting him.  
  
He made a mental note to keep a close check on his middle brother.  
  
Oh well, at least their's Virg, he thought to himself, no problems on his front.  
  
Sighing he buttered a slice of bread, in his quarters, being the eldest was certainly hard work!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Gordon grinned as he stood, fully dressed in his uniform over his room- mates sleeping head. Glancing at the full glass of icy cold water in his hand and then back at the sleeping figure he angled his arm with little sympathy and flung it over Jack Munroe's unconcious head.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
Gordon winced, that cry would scare the bejesus out of anyone else sleeping in the neighbouring quarters.  
  
Jack sat upright, water running down his shocked face onto the bed beneath him. He looked around him, slowly getting his bearings and then his eyes came to rest on Gordon.  
  
'TRACY YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!' He screamed jumping from the bed and launching himself after Gordon's rapidly escaping form.  
  
Gordon laughed as they ran down the corridor ignoring the audience of other WASP members watching from the safety of their doors, 'Now come on Jack' he told his best-friend at WASP, 'it's hydrofoil day, I was doing you a favour, the Commander would do his nut if he knew you were still in bed when we were supposed to be meeting at' Gordon growled in his best Commander impersonation '11 hundred hours.'  
  
Gordon ran backwards as he tried to explain this to his 6'3, dark haired room-mate. He was still running when he ran smack bang into a formidable form.  
  
Gordon knew without a doubt who it was, it was just his luck, he didn't even have to look.  
  
'Morning Commander Brown'.  
  
'Tracy,' the Commander grumbled, 'I'm glad you have so much energy this morning, lets hope you transfer it into professionalism in the Hydrofoil today'.  
  
'Of course sir!' Gordon said seriously, to him, the Commander had always resembled the candy-man, a figure from an old horror movie he and Alan used to scare themselves silly over every summer.  
  
He was large, 6'5 large, his dark skin, and buzz cut gave him a seriously imposing presence, yet as strict as he was Gordon had to admit he was a brilliant leader. He was also fair which was what Gordon admired about him most. Even though he himself, and Gordon would be the first to admit it, was a complete joker and certainly lacking in maturity, the Commander recognised his brilliant ability in the water and treated him with respect.  
  
Something Gordon got little of at home being the second youngest and most vocal of Jeff's children.  
  
'MUNROE,' the commander shouted at Jack's retreating form, taking in his soaking appearance,  
  
'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?'  
  
Gordon had many faults but letting someone else take the blame was not one of them, 'It was my fault sir,' he admitted, 'I thought he needed a wake-up call'.  
  
The Commander stared at him and for a second Gordon was sure he saw a trace of a smile, 'well done Tracy, ingenious idea' he said before turning away. 'Rendevous T minus 4 minutes, in the Quadrangle.'  
  
As he walked away Jack walked towards Gordon and punched him in the shoulder, 'ingenious idea' he impersonated, 'You're such a teachers pet Gordo.'  
  
'Yeah' Gordon answered grinning as they walked towards their room.  
  
As they neared it a door opened on their left and two men walked out, grinning, 'hey Tracy, Munroe, we'd better not have to haul your asses out of that water today' they said teasing.  
  
'Yeah right Sam.' Gordon said high-fiving him and his room-mate Noel. 'You couldn't even drag your own ass out of the water, let alone ours.'  
  
Sam grinned and shook his head at Gordon's comment, strands of his blond hair falling across his forehead. Sam Williams was constantly being made fun of because of his long hair which he had tied in a ponytail, it had earned him the nickname 'barbie', from some of the meaner members of WASP.  
  
Gordon turned to Noel as Sam and Jack walked ahead of them, 'thanks for the wake-up call this morning Noel' he said smiling.  
  
Noel grinned back, and ran a hand through his black hair, 'anything for you Tracy, you know that.'  
  
Gordon laughed as all four walked into Gordon and Jack's room.  
  
'hey Gordo your watch is beeping' Sam shouted.  
  
Gordon ran and retrieved his watch from the kitchen.  
  
'Why aren't you wearing your watch?' was his brother's first comment.  
  
For a split second Gordon was sure he'd figured out about the alarm clock and had rung to tell him off, but then he realised that wasn't possible, 'I forgot Scott, it's on now ok.' he replied walking back to his friends.  
  
'HI SCOTT!' They chorused.  
  
Scott grinned, 'Oh hi fellas! Now listen I don't trust my little brother to tell me the truth so why was he called to the Commander's office last week? '  
  
Gordon rolled his eyes , 'Alan' he muttered.  
  
'Yes,' Scott replied , 'it was our baby brother who informed me of that, so what have you done now?'  
  
Gordon rolled his eyes theatrically, 'you have so little faith in me Scott.'  
  
'Yeah with reason.'  
  
'Actually he wanted me to help test the new Hydrofoil we're getting today.'  
  
'Wow, well congratulations Bro!'  
  
'Thankyou, all four of us and Steph are getting to test it!'  
  
Steph Waters was Gordon's girlfriend. He had met her first day of WASP training when he had made some lame joke about her name, she'd been really mad, Gordon had admired her feistiness and taken her out for a meal to apologise and they had been inseperable ever since. One year later and their relationship was stronger than ever, Scott had been initially worried that she would interfere with his work but once he'd met Steph he had been fine with them. She had a way of winning people over.  
  
Scott smiled, proud of his brother, 'well done kid. Give Steph a kiss from me. Well done to all of you too'.  
  
'Thanks' the other three answered, then Jack added, 'I just wish we didn't have to have Redding ruin the try-out.'  
  
Scott frowned in confusion, 'Redding?'  
  
'Curtis Redding' Gordon volunteered, 'remember I told you about the guy who only got here 'cos his dad's on the board of Governers and pulled some strings, the guy's a stuck up snob!' Gordon failed to mention the fact that he'd been trying to cosy up to Steph ever since he arrived.  
  
'Gordo!' Scott scolded, in his best older brother tone, 'I'm sure he's not that bad, it's not like you not to give a guy a chance'.  
  
'I did give him a chance' Gordon responded indignantly, 'I was my usual over-friendly self, he was totally rude, he's such a prat. I can't believe he's managed to talk his way onto the hydrofoil expedition, it's an utter joke, it's against everything WASP stand for'.  
  
Scott grinned at the over-exaggerated passion in his little brother's voice.  
  
'Ok,' he said smiling, 'I'm not the enemy!'  
  
'Sorry' Gordon muttered, 'that guy just makes me see red!'  
  
'You have to put that aside when you're training Gordo'.  
  
'I know Scott, you don't have to tell me how to do my job ok?'  
  
'Fine'. Scott conceded.  
  
'So how are the guys, you spoke to them? Well I know you spoke to little brother, what about Virg and John?'  
  
'Haven't spoke to John yet, but apparantly he's got a new girl.'  
  
'Has he?'  
  
Gordon and Scott both grinned at the chorus of 'oooooooohhh's' erupting from Gordon's room.  
  
'yep, according to Alan, he had a good reason for not getting up this morning!'  
  
'Way to go Johnny!' Gordon smiled, shaking his head.  
  
Sam interuppted the conversation to add, 'you know Scott, John's not the only little brother of yours who has interest from the ladies, you should have seen this guy at the Rivalta Club last night, they were all over him, Steph almost had a fight, she was so jealous.'  
  
Gordon leaned over and swatted Sam on the head good-naturedly, 'They weren't all over me!'  
  
'Yeah they were' Jack retorted. 'You didn't see Steph's face!'  
  
'Oh yeah?' Scott asked, grinning, 'well guys I'm trusting you lot to make sure he doesn't lose that girl, she's brilliant! Even if she does take his attention away from his training at times.'  
  
Gordon sighed as the guys snickered, 'Scott, you are never going to get a girlfriend bro.'  
  
Scott looked annoyed, 'maybe when I'm 40, I'll settle down with a nice girl and have a few kids but I'm waiting till I'm a General before I get serious with anyone. I'd advise you to keep putting as much attention as you can into your studies Gordo.'  
  
Gordon laughed, 'Scott, I'd rather be happy and be a deck-hand than be a lonely old General, who's only achievement is a few medals of valour.'  
  
Scott sighed, they had had this argument before. His little brother was too much of a dreamer for his own good, he had always been a hopeless optimist and while Scott wasn't a pessimist as such, he preferred to think of himself as a realist.  
  
Virgil and John were a lot like Gordon, cup half full, Alan was more of a realist.  
  
'Ok well when I'm rich Uncle Scott, you and Steph can leave your caravan and stay in my mansion for a while and we'll see if you feel the same way.'  
  
Gordon's friends grinned. Gordon shrugged, 'ok.'  
  
'So that's John, anyway, and Virg's taking a lot of extra lessons.'  
  
'Yeah I know, I always thought Virg was smart why does he need all this tutoring?'  
  
'This may come as an alien concept to you Gordy' Scott said exasperated, ' but maybe he wants to improve himself, so he can be the best he can be'.  
  
Gordon looked dubious,he would rather have eaten his own arm than have extra tutoring when he was at school. Though naturally bright he had always preferred sports to other subjects,  
  
'yeah,whatever!' he muttered. Deciding to have a chat with Virg as soon as possible, he had a feeling their was more going on than he knew about.  
  
'Gordo, we've got to go' Noel interrupted his thoughts. 'It's 11 hundred hours.'  
  
Scott did not look surprised at the military terms, he and Gordon shared common ground in that they both worked in the military field.  
  
'You're supposed to go now?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah' Gordon answered a devilish grin lighting up his face, 'the hydrofoil awaits!'  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and smiled at his brother's enthausiasm.  
  
'Ok, I'd better let you go, just be careful out there ok, watch yourself!'  
  
Gordon smiled one last time at his brother, 'don't I always?' he answered before disconnecting.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Mmmmmm, Virgil, stop, we have to stop this!' Luisa murmured half-heartedly as he devoured her neck hungrily. 'Someone could catch us!'  
  
'I locked the door' Virgil answered her as he began unbuttoning his trousers.  
  
'Virgil, no, we have to stop this!'  
  
Virgil stopped kissing her neck and breathed out an impatient sigh, 'Luisa, why, no-one's going to find out!'  
  
She pushed him away from her and sat back against the cupboard door, 'This is wrong Virgil, we both know it, I'm your teacher.'  
  
Virgil's eyes became stormy and he stood, pacing, 'we've been through this Lu, it's not like I'm a 10 year old pupil. You're only 30, that's like 5 years older than me.'  
  
'7' Luisa interrupted, but received a glare in response.  
  
'Fine, 7 if you want to be petty!'  
  
'Virgil, I'm just saying....' Luisa tried to calm the irate young man, ' I know it doesn't matter to us, but in the eyes of Denver and the law, I'm still your teacher!'  
  
Virgil slumped to the floor, 'well as long as it's ok with us, what does it matter?'  
  
Luisa placed a hand on top of his, 'don't you see Virg, this is bigger than us now, this could cost me my job and you your place here.'  
  
'Then we could move somewhere else.'  
  
His eyes had a puppy-dog look in them and Luisa sighed. 'No we couldn't Virgil, get serious, what would your father say, his reputation precedes him, you really think Jeff Tracy'd let me shack up with his little boy?'  
  
Virgil frowned indignantly, 'I wouldn't care! As long as I had you I wouldn't care. He'd come round in the end anyway, and my brothers would be ok with it.'  
  
'Even your elder brother?'  
  
'Well it might take Scott a little time to get used to us, but he'd come round.'  
  
'Virgil, you're not listening to me.' Luisa murmured, 'I don't want to lose my job.'  
  
'Then we carry on like now, no-one will ever know.'  
  
'Oh don't be daft, people are going to suspect eventually with all the 'extra tutoring' and staying late after class.' She sighed again and looked at him, 'we can't go on like this anymore.'  
  
Virgil looked hopelessly at her, 'what are you saying Lu?'  
  
She took a deep breath, 'I'm saying, this has to end Virgil, here and now, this has to end.'  
  
Virgil shook his head horrified, 'You don't mean that, I know you don't.'  
  
'Yes I do Virgil' Luisa answered him sadly, 'this is where it ends.'  
  
Virgil desperately turned away from her and unlocked the door before the traitorous tears he felt in his eyes fell. Stumbling away from the room and dashing through the classroom, his vision blurred, he barely heard Luisa calling his name, Virgil's heart was breaking in two.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
John was in a quandary, but what a brilliant quandary, he thought to himself as he kissed Emily goodbye as she left his dorm.  
  
He sighed and flung himself down on his rumpled bed, 'Emily or Kate, Emily or Kate, Emily or Kate' he said to himself.  
  
Uggghh it was no use, he thought they were both great. When John had first started dating Emily the previous month, he'd been really happy, she was sexy,funny and a riot, but then Kate had come along. She had all the good points that Emily lacked, she was intelligent, sweet and thoughtful and that was where John got stuck.  
  
He hadn't meant to date them both, it had just happened that way. He had been going out with Emily a week and when Kate asked him out, he just hadn't refused. Now he was in a relationship with both of them.  
  
Truth be told he was enjoying it so much he didn't want to break up with either, but then he'd always been cursed with a conscience and he was starting to feel a little bad.  
  
And tired, both girls were wearing him out! He'd experienced thankfully few scares, but some moments like when Emily had come back for her purse when Kate had been in the other room had been pretty hairy.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Asking Scott wouldn't help at all, he'd tell him to concentrate less on females and more on his studying, Al and Gordo would tease him non-stop and offer him no useful advice at all......that left Virgil.  
  
John was pretty sure his most sympathetic brother would be a help.  
  
He rang him.  
  
'WHAT?' Virgil shouted immediately  
  
'Um....ok what kind of a greeting is that?' John asked, shocked.  
  
'Look Johnny this isn't a good time ok.'  
  
John looked at the image of his brother on his watch, he looked devastated.  
  
'Virg, what's wrong, are you ok?'  
  
'I'm fine!' his brother snapped, though the attitude problem and the hurt expression didn't back-up his statement.  
  
'Well you don't look it.'  
  
'What, aren't I allowed to have an off-day?'  
  
'Don't bite my head off!'  
  
Virgil seemed to cool off then, 'I'm sorry Johnny.' he murmured, 'it's just been a really crap morning.'  
  
'Anything I can help you with?'  
  
'No, this is something I've got to figure out on my own.'  
  
John was worried by the cryptic response, but he didn't push.  
  
'Ok, look I need your advice about something.............................'  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Alan smiled at the familiar rush of adrenaline that soared through his body as he took a corner at 100 mph.  
  
This was what he was born to do.  
  
He stopped the race-car, over at the pitting lane and eased himself out of the seat, unstrapping his helmet.  
  
'Great job Alan, that's even faster than last week!' his part friend/ part trainer told him.  
  
'Thanks Ben,' Alan replied cheerfully accepting the older man's congratulatory handshake, 'Boy she's a real beaut! The way she handles, it's amazing.'  
  
'Well just remember kid, the car ain't no good unless it's got a damn good driver.'  
  
Alan blushed at the compliment and shrugged it off, 'oh that car's so great anyone could do it.'  
  
'Nah, I guarantee you, you made that look easy, there are definitely few people, who could do that!'  
  
Alan smiled and walked back to the registration area, boy he loved coming to the Parola Sans, other than home, Tracy Island, this was his favourite place on earth. Now if only he could get his father to understand. He knew that Jeff would definitely not understand the fact that he'd missed his mornings lessons to come to practice, but this was where he wanted to be. Not stuck in some boring classroom.  
  
His watch beeped, and he looked at it.  
  
'Al, thanks for telling Scott about me getting called to see the Commander' Gordon's irritated voice blared out.  
  
Alan smiled sheepishly, 'sorry Gordy it just slipped out.'  
  
'Yeah well.........'  
  
'Did he give you a lecture?'  
  
'Actually no, you know why? Because the commander wanted me to take part in an expedition, he said I was an 'asset' to the WASP team.'  
  
Alan put a hand over his heart dramatically, 'my God, I never thought I'd see the day, Gordon Tracy was called to the office for something other than a suspension.'  
  
Gordon narrowed his eyes, but he smiled.  
  
'Where are you anyway?' Alan asked seeing the sky behind his brother.  
  
'On base site at the expedition.'  
  
'So what's the expedition?' Alan whispered, 'is it another, I tell you and I have to kill you one?'  
  
Gordon grinned, 'no you dork, we're testing out the new Hydrofoil, if this baby runs well we'll be getting a whole bunch of them at WASP next year. One step forward for the WASP defending team!'  
  
Alan laughed, 'hmmmm, sounds fun?'  
  
'Do I detect a note of sarcasm, in your voice little brother?'  
  
'Well give me land any day, you can go play with the sharks, but I just think it'd get a little dull!'  
  
'DULL!' Gordon shouted, and then realized his brother was just trying to wind him up, 'oh shut up!'  
  
Alan laughed.  
  
'So are you at the Sans yet?'  
  
Gordon was the only one of Alan's brothers who knew he skipped classes to practice, Alan doubted the rest of his brothers would be so understanding about that little fact.  
  
'Yeah I've been here all morning.'  
  
'How are your times coming along?'  
  
'Well let's just say I beat last weeks time by almost a second!'  
  
'Hey that's brilliant bro', I'm proud of you!'  
  
Alan grinned, he knew Gordo meant it, he was always genuinely pleased for someone elses achievements and dismissive of his own, he always had been, it was a brilliant quality and one of the things Alan admired the most about the brother closest to his age.  
  
'And I'm proud of you, a hydrofoil hey? That's a pretty nifty machine.'  
  
'You're telling me....' Gordo said excited, 'wow look at that..' He stared past at him, admiring, 'she's sleek, light and looks phenomenal, I'll let you know how she handles though,' he grinned devilishly then as a dark head came into Alan's view, 'and that's just Steph!'  
  
Gordon's girlfriend, stuck her ponytailed blonde head to the screen, 'he knows the score' she laughed grinning, 'how's it going Al?'  
  
Alan smiled back, he liked this energetic, feisty girl, she was a perfect match for his wild brother. 'Hi Steph, it's going fine thanks. I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for, getting into a new vessel with that clown of a brother of mine' he looked at Gordon then who was fidgeting from foot to foot in anticipation,'he gets easily excitable, just keep an eye on him.'  
  
Gordon frowned and stopped moving, 'hey, I'll have you know,I'm a complete professional, aren't I sweetie?' he asked Steph who grinned,  
  
'sure hon!'  
  
'I'm going to see if the Commander will let me have a drive of her!'  
  
Alan giggled, 'you know damn well you won't be allowed to drive that thing Gordy, you even got a scratch on it, it'd be more than your life was worth, besides your Commander'd never allow it, I've met him, he's not the type.'  
  
'You underestimate my powers of persuasion Al, I'm disappointed in you, of course I'll talk him round.'  
  
'Ok' Alan replied nodding, 'you try it, $10 says you aren't even allowed to get out your seat!'  
  
Gordon rose to the challenge, 'Hah, $30 says I'll be driving the baby before we lose sight of the coast-line!'  
  
'You're on!'  
  
Alan turned to Steph who looked amused, her pretty green eyes twinkled, and she raised her hands, 'hey leave me out of this.' She said before walking away.  
  
'Right, I'll see you and your money this weekend!' Gordon told his brother.  
  
'This weekend?'  
  
'Yeah I figure I might come and cheer you on at the Sans, what do you say? Can you cope with another big brother giving you advice.'  
  
Alan smiled, his eyes gleaming, 'are you kidding, I'd love it!'  
  
'Good, then you'd better have that money waiting for me.'  
  
'No, you'd better bring my money for me.'  
  
Gordon looked at something, Alan couldn't see and nodded, 'Listen bro, we have to go, see you later.'  
  
'In a while Crocodile.' Alan answered.  
  
He smiled as he ordered a coffee in the cafe at the Sans, Gordo was brilliant, he always seemed to instinctively know when Alan was in need of support. His father always said that the two of them should have been twins, Alan thought so too. It'd be good to have Gordo there, his witty comments calmed nerves like nothing else. Last time he'd been down he had nicknamed all the other drivers stupid names like, 'santa' for a guy in red uniform, and 'Mr Fashion Police' for a guy wearing red and orange. It had helped Alan to no end. Even though 'Santa' had beaten him out of first place.  
  
He shook his head as he remembered the last race, he couldn't wait for the weekend!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Scott shoved the man in front of him against the wall roughly, 'care to repeat that?' he snarled angrily.  
  
'You heard me Tracy', Bill Samers yelled angrily, 'we all know you only got moved up here cos' your Daddy's world famous astronaut Jeff Tracy, well I'm just telling you, we don't pay any attention to names here, or how much money you got, it's skills that count when you're in the air!'  
  
Scott saw red, he was furious, he had felt the animosity from the other men at his newly-assigned USAF base when he arrived the previous day, now he knew why. They thought he had pulled favours and used his dad's name to get where he was.  
  
Scott was not having that, 'Number one....' he growled tightening his hand on Sammers' throat, '....don't ever insult me or my family, number two, I have never and will never use my father's name to cash in favours, and number three, I worked damned hard to get here, so don't you dare talk to me about skill!' He shoved Sammers hard before letting go, 'GOT IT?'  
  
Sammers glared at him, Scott struggled to control his rapid breathing, he hadn't felt that mad in a long time.  
  
He turned around to face the men, staring at the unfolding drama, 'and that goes for the rest of you too' he shouted, 'if you have a problem with me, I suggest you say it to my face rather than behind my back!'  
  
Some men looked away uncomfortably, others glared at him.  
  
Scott spun on his heal and stalked out of the games room, slamming the door behind him. He hated this, he hated having to move to another base, he'd been at his previous base for 5 years, he had trained with his fellow cadets, they knew he had worked hard to get where he was, these men knew nothing about him.  
  
For the first time in his life Scott realized that this new step in his life was not going to be easy, moving to a base for the more elite, wasn't without a price and Scott had just learned his first lesson. Friends were not going to be easy to find.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
'I don't know John' Virgil said quietly.  
  
John stared incredulously, 'I go on for twenty minutes about my appallingly bad dilemma, and that's all you can say? Where's all your useful advice Virg, that's supposed to be what you're good at!'  
  
'Gee,thanks'.  
  
'You know what I mean.'  
  
'Well to be honest, I can't see much of a problem, I mean plenty of guys would kill to be in your position. But then again, I'm thinking you shouldn't hurt either of these girls and if you keep dating them both it's more than likely gonna blow up in your face.'  
  
'Yeah I guess' John admitted grudgingly.  
  
'I suppose I'm saying go with your gut instinct, the girl you like the most, then cool things off with the other one.'  
  
'Ok' John said unhappily.  
  
'Look John you don't have to look so unhappy, you don't have to do what I say, we're not little kids anymore.'  
  
John looked woeful,'yeah, but I'm only unhappy cos I know deep down your right.'  
  
Virgil looked sympathetic, 'women have a way of causing problems'.  
  
John looked at his brother in interest, 'talking from personal experience?'  
  
Virgil stared back, he figured if he didn't tell anyone it would eat him up, he took a deep breath 'Yeah actually,' he offered, licking his lips, 'I've met a woman and I'm totally in love with her.'  
  
'VIRG.... THAT'S GREAT!'  
  
'No it's not Johnny, see the thing is, she's my teacher........'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Gordon sat in his seat as the engine hummed to life, he peered through his sunglasses from the window, the sea was a sparkling blue today, it really was a spectacular sight. He felt the excitement building. He smiled at Steph who sat opposite from him, she smiled back. Gordon did not miss Sam's expression as he rolled his eyes at the couple. Jack laughed at his face. Gordon frowned and turned towards forwards.  
  
'Commander?'  
  
'Yes Tracy' Commander Brown asked from the wheel.  
  
'Could I have a go at driving her?'  
  
A snort erupted from his left, 'not if we all want to live to see tommorow!'  
  
Gordon turned and glared at the source of the comment, 'shut up Redding!'  
  
'Make me Tracy!' Curtis said glaring back.  
  
The Commander turned to face them both, 'shut up both of you!' he growled, 'we are not in the playground now, you are trained army personnel, please act like it!'  
  
'Yessir' Gordon answered  
  
'And Tracy, i will not entrust this million dollar machine to a minor officer.'  
  
Gordon glowered infront of him, Redding smirked, Sam, Jack and Noel shot glares of their own at Curtis, none of them liked him. Steph smiled sympathetically at Gordon.  
  
They were miles out at sea, all enjoying the moves of the new vessel, topping 400 knots when they first noticed a problem.  
  
Gordon stared mesmerized at the speed of the craft, watching blurred sea and sky pass by at a tremendous speed. When he felt the first lurch.  
  
'Uh..what was that?' asked Noel, his forhead creasing.  
  
Gordon wasn't too concerned, it was probably just friction from a wave.  
  
The Commander struggled with the steering and Gordon felt his stomach turn as he got the first inkling that something was wrong.  
  
'Is everything ok Sir?' he asked  
  
The commander's voice became very low and barely audiable, 'the controls......' he stuttered as he pressed the buttons infront of him furiously, his powerful facade dropping, '...they're not responding.'  
  
Noel gasped, 'holy crap!'  
  
Jack shouted 'WHAT?'  
  
Sam stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
Curtis squeezed his eyes shut, 'OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!' he yelled panicked.  
  
Steph shot him a look, 'don't be silly Curtis, we are not!' but her shaky voice betrayed her true feelings.  
  
Gordon ignored them, he stood up, 'not responding?'  
  
He had walked no more than two paces towards the commander when the craft tilted.  
  
The sea flipped the million dollar, vessel like it was a paper boat on a puddle. It rolled around and around, tossing it's inhabitants against the walls, like clothes in a washer.  
  
The sides imploded, one by one, glass smashed, screams echoed around, and then a deathly silence as the vessel continued it's deadly somersaulting for what felt like hours but could have been no more than a minute.  
  
Gordon felt strangely disconnected, even as glass shards ripped into his face and he was repeatedly smashed against the metal seats and then the ceiling, he felt like he wasn't really in this nightmare situation but was watching it from afar, strangely all he thought to himself over and over was,  
  
'I owe Al, $30, I owe Al, $30, I owe Al, $30, I owe Al, $30, I owe Al, $30, I owe Al, $30 ,I owe Al, $30.........'  
  
He kept this sentence in his mind over and over, knowing he was probably just in shock,  
  
'I owe Al, $30' he thought to himself as the final side of the Hydrofoil imploded, 'Oh Jesus!'  
  
That was his last concious thought as his world faded to a dark, hopeless, bottomless, black.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
SO,  
  
WILL GORDON WAKE UP?  
  
HOW WILL JOHN REACT TO VIRGIL'S AFFAIR WITH LUISA?  
  
WILL SCOTT MAKE ANY FRIENDS?  
  
WILL ALAN GET TO FULFIL HIS RACING DREAM?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
hope you all enjoyed this ultra-long first chapter, for me.  
  
xxxxx 


	2. Consequences

'.........and she told me it was over, then you called.' Virgil paused for a breath and looked at his brother worriedly.  
  
John stared back, mouth frozen open,eyes wide,silent.  
  
'Well come on Johnny, say something!' Virgil urged.  
  
John opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again then visibly swallowed, 'um.......oh my God!' he uttered  
  
'Thanks, that's really helpful.'  
  
John shook his head and shut his mouth, 'I can't believe you've been having it off with your teacher and you never told me.'  
  
Virgil frowned, 'John that's not the issue here. I love her.'  
  
John looked worried, 'you can't Virg, she's your teacher.'  
  
Virgil was angry, 'So?'  
  
'So, what would dad say, you might be kicked out of Denver, she'd lose her job.'  
  
This made Virgil more angry, John was saying exactly what Luisa had said.  
  
'I don't care as long as we're together!'  
  
'Virg, you're not thinking straight, are you really prepared to ruin both of your careers?'  
  
Virgil looked hurt, 'i should have known better, but I thought that at least you would understand how I'm feeling Johnny'.  
  
'Virg, I do understand it's just.......'  
  
'No you don't John, you don't understand, I'll see you later!'  
  
Virgil hung up on his brother and lay back on his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the hurt he felt inside. He had hoped John would tell him to ignore the fact that she was a teacher. He should have known better, who was he kidding, no-one could understand but he and Luisa, espescially not his family.  
  
A knock at the door, distracted him from his thoughts, 'what?' he shouted.  
  
Tim poked his head around the door, 'hey Virg, you coming to play some footie?'  
  
Virgil turned his distraught face towards his friend, 'Hey are you alright?' Tim asked.  
  
'I'm fine' Virgil said curtly, 'I just need to be alone.'  
  
'So you don't want to play then?'  
  
'No, I need some time to myself.'  
  
'Fine!' Tim said shaking his head as he left the room, Virgil knew he sounded unreasonable, he was never rude, but he'd had about enough today! And it was only 12.15!  
  
He turned on his radio, to relax and old time Diva, Celine Dion blared out.  
  
Virgil groaned as 'All By Myself' reached its second chorus, this was one horrific day!  
  
***********  
  
Alan was driving back from the Sans when he heard the announcement, he fiddled with the radio dial attempting to tune out the incessent wail of Celine Dion, and stopped when she finished the ballad. The DJ's cheery voice blared out,  
  
'and here's the next track from her 1995 album, 'Think Twice', this is Rockie FM, with Celine Dion week.'  
  
Alan rolled his eyes, and groaned but he couldn't be bothered to change stations. He listened as he drove his blue nissan back to Colorado U.  
  
Embarrasingly 5 minutes later he found himself humming along to 'My Heart Will Go On', when a voice interuppted the song.  
  
'We interuppt this programme to bring you an important newsflash.' Alan's ears perked up, 'a WASP hydrofoil has been involved in a serious accident just outside of the Marineville Headquarters on the Atlantic Coast.......'  
  
Alan breaked so furiously the car behind almost smashed into him. The driver waited as Alan sat frozen in his seat and then drove around him yelling, 'stupid Kid!'  
  
Alan sat stock still, his heart beating wildly, sweat licking at the palms of his hands, 'it couldn't be Gordon's hydrofoil, it just couldn't be.'  
  
The newscaster continued, 'as yet it is unclear whether this was an accident or a possible terrorrist attack, immediate reports suggest 3 fatalities, information on other casualties is limited at present. Of course we at Rockie Fm will bring you more details as soon as we have them. Now back to your Celine Dion marathon.'  
  
The music began playing again, Alan sat staring straight ahead. It couldn't be Gordon, it must have been another vessel, but even as he thought it, he realised that wasn't possible. His brother wouldn't have returned from his expedition yet, there were no other hydrofoils, this was the first one. Alan caught sight of his terror-stricken expression in his mirror.  
  
Oh God, what had they said, three dead? He tried to take deep breaths, how many had Gordon said were going on the trip? Alan cursed as he realised his brother hadn't said anything about numbers, all he knew was that Gordon and Steph had been on the Hydrofoil. His mind repeated his earlier conversation with his brother.  
  
'we're testing out the new Hydrofoil, if this baby runs well we'll be getting a whole bunch of them at WASP next year. One step forward for the WASP defending team!'  
  
He'd been so excited, so blindly optimistic that this new machine would be brilliant.  
  
Alan took his clenched hands from the wheel, but left the radio on, he felt strangely close to losing it. 'Don't panic Alan' he said to himself, 'there's an explanation for this, he'll be ok.'  
  
He wouldn't even contemplate that Gordon was in that accident until he got some clarification.  
  
Forcing himself to stay calm, he raised his watch to his mouth, and dialed his brother's number,  
  
'Gordon this is Alan' he siad urgently, 'are you there, this is an emergency'.  
  
He recieved no reply.  
  
Please God don't let him have been on there, he prayed silently, please.  
  
He, looked back at his watch, he had to find out if his family knew anything.  
  
*******  
  
Virgil heard the news-flash,  
  
Sounds like a nasty accident he thought to himself. He briefly wondered if Marineville Headquarters was anywhere near Gordon's base, but dismissed that thought quickly, they didn't own any hydrofoils at WASP.  
  
He wondered if he should give his little brother a call later, to catch up. Maybe Gordo would be more sympathetic about Luisa. He almost smiled, his younger brother was up-beat about everything, he'd probably be pretty supportive. He decided he would speak to Gordon later.  
  
His watch beeped as he lay on his bed, Virgil wasn't in the mood to talk. He'd find out who it was later.  
  
Sighing he pulled the pillow over his head and became lost in his own thoughts.  
  
*********  
  
'DAD!' Alan said just one word, but he knew that the worst thing he'd been imagining had become a reality.  
  
Jeff Tracy's lined, pale face, held an expression Alan had never seen before.  
  
'Alan' Jeff whispered.  
  
'DAD, WAS IT HIS HYDROFOIL, WAS GORDON IN THAT ACCIDENT?' Alan screamed at Jeff, though his father's palour already confirmed his worst fears.  
  
'Your brother was in the accident yes son.' Jeff responded his tone, bleak and wretched.  
  
' NOOOOOOO!' Alan shouted burying his face in his hands, 'TELL ME HE'S OK DAD!'  
  
Jeff's reply suggested he was near tears himself, 'I don't know son, I'm on the way to the hospital now.'  
  
'How did you find out?' Alan asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'I mean are you sure?'  
  
'Yes, I got a call from the Coast-Guard.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'About 10 minutes ago' Jeff replied.  
  
Alan's tear-stained face turned red, 'AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO LET US KNOW?'  
  
Jeff knew his son was just turning his worry to anger, 'I wanted to see what the situation was with your brother before I worried you boys.'  
  
'DID YOU THINK LETTING US FIND OUT ON THE NEWS WOULD BE BETTER?'  
  
Jeff gasped, 'Oh no, it was on the news?'  
  
Alan was incensed, 'YES DAD, THEY THINK IT'S A GOD DAMN TERRORIST ATTACK, OF COURSE IT'S ON THE NEWS!'  
  
Jeff shook his head, 'I'm sorry you had to find out like that son.' He paused gathering strength, 'have you spoken to the others?'  
  
Alan shook his head, eyes wide, 'I couldn't get through to Virgil, I haven't tried John and Scott yet.'  
  
Jeff nodded, 'keep trying then son, they do not need to here it on the news first.'  
  
Alan nodded, 'I'm heading straight to the hospital, which one is it?'  
  
'Marineville General' Jeff replied.  
  
'Dad.......' Alan said, 'he'll be okay won't he? On the radio, they said three people were dead, he's not dead is he?' his voice became like a plea as he sobbed,'please tell me he's not dead.'  
  
Jeff didn't know what kind of condition his second youngest was in, 'I don't know what the situation is Alan' he offered attempting to reassure his youngest, 'but I'm sure they would have told us if he was one of the fatalities.'  
  
Alan nodded, still sobbing. 'I just can't believe this, it's like a bad dream.'  
  
'I know son.' Jeff replied, 'Lets just pray that your brother is alright. I'll see you at the hospital, make sure you let the others know.'  
  
Alan nodded again, 'Ok'.  
  
After he hung up on his father, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and mentally shook himself, 'come on Alan, you're no help to Gordo like this!'  
  
He tried to get in touch with his other brothers.  
  
*****  
  
'Kate, come in' John said smiling as he held the door open for the pretty brunette at the door.  
  
'Hi John' she said shyly, kissing his cheek.'I missed you last night.'  
  
John coughed guiltily, 'um...yeah, sorry about that, it was just a really intense head-ache you know?' Kate nodded.  
  
'Cup of tea?' John offered, she nodded and he walked to the kitchen to make them a cup.  
  
Kate sat in the lounge, 'Did you hear about that accident, on the news?' she called to him.  
  
'No' John replied, retrieving the tea-bags and placing one in each cup.'What happened?'  
  
'I don't know, it was out at sea.'  
  
John frowned, 'hmmmm, ferry disaster?'  
  
'No, it was some smaller boat.'  
  
John smiled, 'my little brother will love that' he said, 'there'll have to send out WASP's finest to act as rescue won't they?'  
  
Kate frowned, 'um, no apparantly the boat was part of WASP.' She said tentatively.  
  
John frowned and left the tea-cups on the bench, he walked quickly into the lounge, confused and a little worried by what Kate had told him. He picked up the remote and turned on the television, he flicked through the channels, as his watch began beeping.  
  
'Kate do me a favour and get that for me will you?' he asked her, a distracted look on his face.  
  
'Sure' she answered walking to his room where he had left the watch.  
  
John flicked from cartoon to soap to drama, until he found footage of what looked like pieces of broken plates in a puddle but was actually what was left of a ship in the Atlantic. The helicopter flew lower as it picked up WASP emergency vessels, four coastguard boats and seven or eight emergency helicopters. John's stomach became a little queezy. He was concerned for his brother, he hoped Gordon hadn't had friends on the ship, because no-one could survive the wreck the tv was displaying, the craft was in pieces. John tried to turn the sound up on the silent television.  
  
Kate answered John's watch, 'hello'.  
  
An anguished face met hers, 'JOHN?' it shouted.  
  
'No, he's just in the other room.'  
  
'Oh' the face of a boy, Kate thought looked about 4 years younger than her, looked as if the bottom had just fallen out of his world. 'Are you Emily?' he asked.  
  
Kate, felt like she'd been punched, 'um.....no' she replied.  
  
The boy seemed oblivious to what he'd said, 'um.....can you tell John our brother Gordon's been in an accident.'  
  
'Oh No, of course,would that be the brother in WASP?'she replied, immediately pushing insecurities to the back of her mind.  
  
'Um Yes.' he replied  
  
'Tell him to ring me back when you've spoken to him please.' The boy continued, obviously struggling with his composure, 'um....I'm his brother Alan.'  
  
'OK' Kate replied.  
  
John was still fiddling with the remote when Kate entered the lounge,  
  
'John' She whispered struggling with how to say this.  
  
He still messed with the remote.  
  
'JOHN!'  
  
He looked up then, he noticed her pale face, wide eyes,worried expression, his stomach dropped,  
  
'what?'  
  
*********  
  
Scott ran a hand through his hair as he attempted to complete his game of patience, even when he was playing alone Scott hated to lose a competition, he swore angrily, he just couldn't win the stupid game.  
  
'AHHHH!' Frustrated he threw his deck of cards at the wall. This was turning into one hell of a day.  
  
He hated being on the outs, he had never had a problem with making friends, infact you might say people had flocked to him, he had an inner strength that people recognised and most people knew it would be good to be friends with someone so commanding. Not the case here.  
  
He knew it shouldn't bother him, he was at the base to do a job, still he felt awful that he couldn't trust his wing men. The old quote 'who needs friends when you've got enemies' popped into his head. Sighing he leaned against his head-board and switched on the television. He wanted to watch his favourite show, 'World's Fastest.......'  
  
When he first turned the tv on, he thought it was the show. The screen showed pictures of what looked like the remains of a ship, Scott settled back to listen.  
  
'Again reports are sketchy but WASP are expected to give a statement regarding whether this horrendous incident was indeed an accident or the work of terrorists.'  
  
Scott sat bolt upright, eyes glued to the screen, 'WHAT?' he shouted.  
  
'Reports of casualties are unkown but three people have been reported dead at the scene. This is Jordon Humphries reporting for.............'  
  
The reporter trailed off, as Scott felt his heart beating practically out of his chest, it wouldn't be the hydrofoil, that wreck looked nothing like it, but then that debris was unrecognisable as anything. Scott listened as the picture went back to the news studio.  
  
'In case you've just joined us, we are reporting on the WASP hydrofoil that for reasons unknown as yet has resulted in this horrific smash.'  
  
Scott placed his hands over his face, he struggled to register what they'd said, three dead, other casualties unknown, hydrofoil, unrecognisable.  
  
He felt sick, he rushed over to the kitchen sink and rinsed his face, letting the cool water wash away his nausea, but it couldn't wash away his fear, it was like a ball of steel resting in his stomach. That had to be Gordon's hydrofoil........how could he have lived through that?  
  
His stomach heaved again and he bent double over the sink. He had to find out what happened. With careful steps he moved away from the sink to his box of books in the corner which he still hadn't unpacked. He reached into it and pulled out his address-book. Hands shaking, he located W, 'Gordy'- WASP he had written 0776532.  
  
He keyed the number into his watch and waited, till a voice responded,  
  
'World Aquanatic Security patrol, how can I help you?'  
  
Scott didn't know what to say, 'um.....' he swallowed hard as the dizziness overcame him, his voice was quiet and unrecognisable, 'my brother......um...my brother was supposed to be testing the hydrofoil today..........'  
  
He trailed off.  
  
The young man's silence said it all, he sharply inhaled, 'Sir, may I first offer my deepest condolences, it's awful what's happened, if you give me your brother's name I'll see what I can find out for you.'  
  
Scott swallowed, 'thankyou, um..it's Gordon...Gordon Tracy.'  
  
The man at the other end of the line let out a gasp, 'oh no.'  
  
Scott feared the worst, 'Oh God' he shouted, 'What?'  
  
The man immediately apologised, 'oh no, I don't know of your brother's condition. I just trained with him last year.'  
  
Scott let out a whoosh of breath, for a moment there..........  
  
'he's one of the best guys I've met, I mean he was just a really decent guy, you should be proud'  
  
Scott gave a bitter laugh, it was just like Gordo to know everyone, 'We are thankyou, um....' he paused, 'if you could find anything out?'  
  
'Oh sorry, of course.' the man answered, 'I'll be right back.'  
  
Scott bit his nails anxiously as greensleeves blared out of the reciever, he couldn't believe this, and why hadn't any of his family contacted him? Did they even know yet?  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forhead with his knuckles. He couldn't handle losing Gordon, he really couldn't, one premature death in the family was enough, no more.  
  
It was too horrific to even think of Gordon injured. That upbeat attitude and chirpiness quashed, no he had to be alright. But his thoughts were full of nightmare scenarios.  
  
Even if he was alright, how would he cope with the death of three team- mates some most probably his friends, one possibly the woman he loved.  
  
Scott felt the bile rise in his throat, his mind wandered to those onboard,  
  
Jack, funny, kind, his little brother's best friend. They got into all sorts of trouble at WASP first year.  
  
Sam, sweet, with so much potential, tough but always loyal to Gordo.  
  
Noel, a joker, similar to Gordon in humour, always smiling.  
  
And Steph, such a brilliant girl, perfect for his little brother, and most important of all, she really loved him.  
  
And he her.  
  
Oh God what a mess! he thought, they were all just kids, 19 years old and even Gordy's commander was only five years older than Scott. (Tariq Brown was known and respected throughout the military fields)  
  
How would his brother cope if he lost his friends or his girlfriend, Scott didn't know, but he sure as hell didn't want to think the worst, that they could have lost Gordon himself.  
  
His legs felt stronger and he stood and paced as the annoying wail of Greensleeves gave way to Swing Low, Sweet Chariot.  
  
'Hello?' came the voice  
  
'Yes?' Scott answered, knowing he had to sit down for this, he lowered himself to a chair.  
  
'All we've got is that he wasn't killed at the scene.'  
  
Scott felt mixed emotions, relief that he wasn't dead, fear at the worry he might have died on route to the hospital and sadness that undoubtedly his brother had lost some people dear to his heart.  
  
'Mr Tracy?'  
  
'Right, ' Scott answered, 'um.....I need the name and address of the hospital they're taking him to. And do you know if you're allowed to tell me who died, because Gordy's going to want to know.'  
  
'Um I guess I can tell you two, being as you have a valid reason , but not three because we haven't notified the family yet.'  
  
Scott nodded, 'I understand, so you haven't notified my family then?'  
  
The man paused, 'hold on, I'm just checking' After a silence, he replied, 'no it says here, Jeff Tracy has been notified.'  
  
Scott shook his head, 'no that can't be right, when was he told?'  
  
'About 15 minutes ago.'  
  
Scott couldn't get his head around that, why hadn't Jeff called him, told him what had happened. He banished the thought from his mind, this wasn't the time.  
  
'Um...so who....who, was killed?'  
  
The man swallowed, 'Sam Williams,'  
  
Scott let out a breath, 'Ohhhhhh!' He had liked Sam a great deal.  
  
'Um........and Commander Brown'.  
  
Scott nodded, he had assumed the guy at the controls would more than likely have been killed.  
  
'I'd appreciate it if you'd give their families, my family's sympathy.'  
  
'Of Course' the young man replied, 'oh and Mr Tracy, before you go?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You're in the prayers and thoughts of everyone at WASP too, Gordon's a very popular guy here, no-one has a bad word to say about him.'  
  
Scott felt a little stronger at that, 'thankyou'.  
  
As the man read out the address of the hospital, Scott scribbled the details down on a pad.  
  
'And listen, when Gordon gets better, tell him, Tony Espeinso says he wants another chance at beating his ass on the table-tennis court ok?'  
  
Scott laughed sadly, 'I'll do that, thanks Tony.'  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
Scott disconnected and then ran a hand through his hair. His heart was still erratic, he stood and took a jacket from his wardrobe, grabbed his car keys and practically ran through the corridors leading from the base.  
  
He didn't know what his father was playing at, but the only place he wanted to be right now was by his brother's side. He was reaching for his red porsche door-handle when his watch beeped.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
Alan's stricken face appeared, 'SCOTT! I've got some really bad news.'  
  
Scott waved a hand, 'I know about Gordo, Alan.'  
  
'What, oh no did you see it on the news?'  
  
'Yes, apparantly Dad's already been notified.'  
  
'He has.'  
  
Scott looked furious enough to chew nails, 'THEN WHY THE HELL HASN'T HE CALLED ME?'  
  
Alan, opened his mouth to reply.  
  
'Look never mind' Scott interuppted, 'the important thing's Gordo now, what do you know?'  
  
'All I know is that he's being taken to the hospital.' Alan offered and for the first time Scott noticed how pale his brother looked.  
  
'Hey' he said softly, 'he'll be alright ok.'  
  
Alan looked utterly wretched, 'you don't know that, he could be dead for all we know!'  
  
Scott shook his head vhemenently, 'NO Alan! I just spoke to WASP, they said he wasn't killed at the scene.'  
  
Alan swallowed taking this in, 'Oh thank God!'  
  
'But Sam Williams and the Commander are dead!'  
  
'Oh no, Sam?' Alan looked horrified, he liked the friendly, long-haired guy.  
  
Scott nodded, 'Listen they wouldn't tell me who else was killed because they haven't notified the family yet, we just have to hope it wasn't one of the guys or Steph.'  
  
'Oh God Steph!' Alan yelled tearfully, he'd completely forgotton about Gordon's girlfriend. 'Did you talk to Gordo before, did he say who was on the hydrofoil apart form him and Steph?'  
  
Scott knew the next comment was going to hurt, he leaned forward in his seat and looked closer at his brother in his watch, 'they all were Al' he said softly, 'Jack,Noel,Sam,Steph... all of them.'  
  
Alan moaned horribly, 'ooooohhh, this is going to kill Gordy'.  
  
Scott looked up sharpely, Alan's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said.  
  
'Scott?' he asked, tears running down his cheeks, 'what if he dies, what are we going to do if Gordy dies?'  
  
'We won't have to worry about that Al, because he's not going to die.' Scott answered his voice breaking as he struggled to keep his composure.  
  
'I keep thinking....' Alan gasped, 'that this morning could have been the last time I ever spoke to my brother.'  
  
'If we think that way what chance has Gordon got?' Scott said firmly, 'we can't let ourselves think like that, we have to be strong for him now, ok?'  
  
'Ok' Alan answered, his sobs subsiding.  
  
'Where are you?' Scott asked running a hand across his own cheeks.  
  
'Driving towards the hospital.' Alan replied.  
  
'Are you alright to drive?' Scott questioned.  
  
'Look, i'm not waiting around for a bus' Alan said angrily, 'there's nothing in God's earth that could stop me from getting to Gordy right now!'  
  
'Fine' Scott responded, knowing he felt the same way. 'Have you spoke to Virg or John yet?'  
  
'I left a message with John, I couldn't get through to Virgil.'  
  
'He needs to know' Scott said desperately, 'it'd eat him up, if something happened and he wasn't there , he couldn't live with himself.'  
  
Alan figured Scott was blaming him, 'I know!' he shouted, 'I can't help it if he's not answering Scott!'  
  
'Hey Kid! Calm down, I'm not blaming you.' Scott waited until Alan calmed down, 'I don't know maybe John got through to him.'  
  
Alan took a deep breath, 'I don't know.'  
  
'I'll try ringing him in a minute.' Scott told him.  
  
'Ok'.  
  
'And Al?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'He's going to be alright ok? God wouldn't be that cruel.'  
  
Alan nodded, 'yeah' he whispered, 'I'll see you at the hospital.'  
  
'Keep me posted.'  
  
Scott disconnected and started the engine, driving much faster than the law allowed, he swung the porsche out of the USAF car park, spewing gravel in his wake.  
  
He would break land speed records if he had to, he had to get to his brother.  
  
****************  
  
Virgil's watch wouldn't shut up, it kept going off.  
  
He was getting really angry, someone just wanted to bother him. He was pretty sure it was John, apologising for earlier, or Luisa trying to make him see that she was right.  
  
He didn't want to talk to either.  
  
Yet another knock at the door, and that was it.  
  
Enraged at getting absolutely no sleep, he stormed towards the door and flung it open,  
  
'WHAAAAAAAAAT!' he yelled.  
  
'Virgil'  
  
It was Luisa.  
  
'I'm sorry' Virgil murmered, 'I just couldn't sleep.'  
  
'That's ok'.  
  
'So, you're taking a risk coming here, aren't you afraid, someone might question our teacher/pupil relationship?' he asked sarcastically, still really hurt from her earlier words.  
  
Luisa's lip wobbled, 'don't be like that Virgil please, don't be cruel to me.'  
  
That was all she had to do, Virgil never could bear to see a woman cry, 'Oh come here' he murmered pulling her in and shutting the door, 'I'm sorry'.  
  
'I am too Virgil, that's what I came here to say.'  
  
Virgil looked at her suprised, 'but I thought you didn't want to lose your job?'  
  
'I won't lose it' she answered.  
  
Virgil frowned 'What do you mean?'  
  
'As of half an hour ago, I'm no longer your teacher,' she looked up at him nervously, 'Virgil....I've resigned!'  
  
*************  
  
John stared straight ahead of him as Kate drove along the highway.  
  
'You want to talk?' she asked him.  
  
'Nope'  
  
'John you need to talk about this!'  
  
'What is there to talk about Kate?' he shouted, 'My little brother could be dead, what part of that don't you get?'  
  
She looked at him, 'I know you're just worried John, but don't take it out on me ok?'  
  
John massaged his temples with his fingers, 'I'm sorry alright Kate, I'm really sorry, I just can't get my head around all this.'  
  
'It must be awful for you!'  
  
'It's worse than awful' John replied, distraught, he could not believe it was his baby brother's boat that was on the televison, it was smashed into a thousand pieces. 'When our mum died, we all had to become closer more united else we'd never have got through it' he said softly, 'I was a complete basket-case, the only way I got through that, and I think Scott and Virgil got through it, was by taking care of the younger two. It gave us a purpose, a sense of direction, something to put our minds to.'  
  
He broke off as he struggled to find his voice, 'I don't think I'd get through it if we lost Gordo, I just don't think I....we could recover.'  
  
Kate looked at him sympathetically, 'oh sweetheart, I know, but you've got to think positive, for your brother's sake, he's not dead, so don't write him off.'  
  
John nodded, he felt better just having someone with him. As soon as he'd heard the news, she'd offered to go with him to the hospital, to drive him. He had been in no state to drive, hands shaking, knees wobbling, dizzy, he didn't know where he'd be if she hadn't been there.  
  
Yet all he could think of was Gordon, nightmare images ran through his mind, 'his brother crying out in pain for his family, with no-one there, his brother having to face the deaths of his fellow WASPS by himself, his brother dead.  
  
No matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase the images. He hadn't even known he was testing a hydrofoil, what kind of a useless big brother did that make him.  
  
John knew there was no logical way it could be his fault, but he couldn't help blaming himself. Why hadn't he talked to his brother in the last few days? Why hadn't he called just to check up on him?  
  
WHY? WHY? WHY?  
  
John knew these were questions that only he could answer, the bottom line was it was his fault, he had failed Gordon, he had failed his little brother.  
  
John only hoped he'd get the chance to make it up to him.  
  
***********  
  
Alan reached the hospital in record time, a good hour after Gordon had been brought in.  
  
He rushed through the corridors, to the reception desk, wide-eyed, frantic.  
  
The receptionist looked up at him when he stood frozen, 'Yes?'  
  
Alan recovered his senses, to say , 'um.....Gordon,Gordon Tracy he was in the hydrofoil this morning, where is he?'  
  
The recpetionist looked suspiscious, 'Are you a reporter?' she asked.  
  
Alan thought he looked far too distraught to be a journalist, 'Of course not!' he shouted, 'I'm his brother!'  
  
The receptionist looked immediately apologetic, 'Oh I'm very sorry.' she said sympathetically, 'we've just been getting a hell of a lot of reporters around here?'  
  
'I know' Alan replied, 'The police already made me show them my license so they knew I wasn't a reporter, at the entrance.'  
  
The receptionist nodded, 'I'm sorry Mr.....Tracy?'  
  
Alan nodded.  
  
'Right, um Gordon Tracy...' she looked at a computor infront of her, 'it says here that your brother is in the OR.'  
  
Alan watched her expression to see if that was a good or a bad thing, she gave nothing away.  
  
'Ok, so where's that? I need to see his doctor or my father, Jeff Tracy. Is he here?'  
  
She nodded, 'Oh yes, your father got here a little while ago.' She got out from behind the desk and told a woman next to her to watch reception. 'Follow me.'  
  
Alan followed her. As he walked through the clinical, white corridors he realised again why he hated hospitals. They smelled of antiseptic and the lighting was all wrong. He looked at the floor as he walked, avoiding looking in any of the rooms, feeling slightly sick.  
  
The receptionist started talking, 'I'm so sorry for the accident' she said softly.  
  
Alan raised his eyes, 'thankyou'.  
  
'It's such a tragedy, we haven't had a disaster of this magnitude at WASP for twenty years.'  
  
Alan remained silent, it was sod's law that his brother had to be involved.  
  
They walked into a lift.  
  
Alan asked a serious question, 'do they have any idea if it was a terrorist attack or not?'  
  
'No' the receptionist replied, 'apparantly it was a malfunction on the hydrofoil itself, I have to tell you everyone was worried they'd got right into the heart of WASP at first.'  
  
They might as well have, Alan thought to himself, why had Gordon been on the stupid hydrofoil, why couldn't he get someone else to do it, or just refuse to go?  
  
Alan realised as he was thinking these thoughts that his brother did not deserve his anger, and he knew it. He just felt so angry that it had to be his brother in this accident. His brother who no-one had a bad word to say about. It hurt, it really, really hurt.  
  
As the lift stopped Alan and the receptionist left and walked along yet another clinical corridor.  
  
'Right, the OR is on this floor' she offered, 'WASP have sealed off a private floor for all the victims of the crash so the press can't get access to them.'  
  
Alan nodded, he felt slightly better knowing his brother wasn't under the public eye. But as he walked further he noticed policemen, and officials swarming past and he felt worse again, they were all here because of the crash. As they turned right Alan looked up and noticed a couple in a side- room weeping.  
  
Alan stopped mid-stride, he had never met the couple but no-one could doubt they were Sam's parents. The fair hair and the mother's blue eyes were a complete replica of Gordon's friends'.  
  
'Wait a second' he told the receptionist and walked tentatively into the room, he didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something.  
  
The couple looked up as he entered, wearily, eyes red and swollen.  
  
'Mr and Mrs Williams?' Alan asked them.  
  
The man's eyes narrowed, 'if you're a reporter you can get the hell out of my sight......'  
  
'No' Alan interuppted, 'I'm not. I'm Gordon Tracy's brother Alan.'  
  
Mrs Williams looked up then, 'Oh Gordon' she said softly, 'how is he?'  
  
'I don't know yet' Alan replied, 'I've only just got here!'  
  
Mr Williams, nodded, 'Well we hope he gets better don't we Sheila, he was such a good friend to our Samuel.'  
  
Sheila nodded, 'oh yes,' she said softly, 'he's a wonderful young man, your brother. He's in our prayers.'  
  
Alan smiled sadly, 'thankyou' he swallowed, 'I just want you to know how dreadfully sorry I am about Sam.'  
  
The couple looked utterley destroyed.  
  
'Gordon really valued his friendship, he was such a lovely, funny guy. I just want you to know that we'll be thinking of you too.'  
  
'Thankyou' Mr Williams whispered, 'that means a lot.'  
  
Sheila looked Alan in the eyes, 'I don't know' she said softly, 'you let your children go off and do what they want, but at the end of the day, they're just children, all of them. Don't go into a dangerous career Alan, it's not fair to your parents, because they're the ones that suffer if something happens.'  
  
Alan felt uncomfortable, Mrs Williams didn't know what was going on in his own life, but he felt the meaning of her words deeply.  
  
'You should be proud of Sam' he said softly.  
  
'We are, but prides not a lot when you've got no son left to go with it.'  
  
Alan sighed, 'I'm sorry' he repeated and then slowly walked out of the room.  
  
The receptionist eyes him sadly, 'are you alright?'  
  
Alan nodded tearfully, that was hard. They continued walking.  
  
'Right if you want to wait in here, we have some portable beds, and there's a cafe at the top of the corridor on your left.' She gestured to a door to the left of them, with 'relatives room' on the door.  
  
Alan turned, 'thanks for your help'.  
  
'No problem, I hope your brother's ok, I really do.'  
  
She walked away and Alan entered the room.  
  
Jeff Tracy's slumped shoulders and back were facing out of the window, overlooking the car park and ironically the sea.  
  
Alan moved forward, 'Dad?'  
  
Jeff spun, his face looked years older, his eyes were red-rimmed like he'd been crying.  
  
'Alan' he gasped.  
  
That was all Alan needed, he flung himself into his father's arms. They hugged each other for a long time. Alan felt stronger with his father there, Jeff felt better that he had some more support.  
  
Alan finally pulled apart from the embrace, 'any news?'  
  
'Their operating on his back and his skull, that's all I know.'  
  
Alan covered his mouth with his hands, so Gordon hadn't got lucky and escaped with a broken arm, as he'd hoped.  
  
'How about the others?' he asked.  
  
Jeff shook his head, 'the only guy in realatively good condition is a boy named Redding, he's got a broken collar bone, leg and arm but he's concious.'  
  
Alan nodded.  
  
'Steph's been comotose since they brought her in.'  
  
Alan squeezed his eyes shut, Jeff looked equally distressed.  
  
'I don't know about anyone else.'  
  
Alan slowly slumped into a chair, 'How did this happen Dad?' he asked in disbelief.  
  
'Apparantly the hydraulics failed' Jeff said wearily, 'they were doing 400 knotts, and they just failed.'  
  
'How can that happen?' Alan asked, 'Surely someone's supposed to check them.'  
  
'I don't know.You'd think so.'  
  
Alan shook his head, as his father's face took on a determined look.  
  
'Whatever happened, i'm damned sure going to make someone pay the price for this.'  
  
Jeff's molten anger worried Alan, he just hoped his other brothers got there before his father did something he'd regret.  
  
********  
  
Virgil sat grinning, 'I can't believe this' he said happily as they drank coffee at his table. 'I can't believe you resigned for me.'  
  
Luisa smiled as she lifted a strawberry to Virgil's open mouth, she was dressed in little more than his shirt. 'Yeah, well don't make me regret it.'  
  
'Of course I wont' he smiled.  
  
His watch beeped again. Virgil's curiosity got the better of him, 'Did you ring me this afternoon?' he asked Luisa.  
  
'No' she replied., 'I was too busy resigning.'  
  
Virgil laughed, 'alright you can lay off the guilt-trip now, haven't I thanked you enough.'  
  
'Oh I think thanking me three times isn't nearly enough.' She said wickedly.  
  
He shook his head, smirking, 'well someone kept ringing me all afternoon.'  
  
He walked over to his bedside and picked up his watch, 9 missed calls? He flicked through them quickly, a frown marring his attractive face.  
  
Alan,Alan,Alan,Scott,John,Scott,Scott,Scott,Scott  
  
Virgil was perplexed, why were all his brothers ringing him, add Gordon to the list and he'd have all four, had he missed something?  
  
Virgil quickly rang his answer-phone.  
  
'You have three new messages' the voice informed, Virgil listened, curious.  
  
'First new message recieved today at 12.25.' Alan's voice, 'Virgil, it's me, look this is an emergency ring me ok?'  
  
Virgil looked at his watch, it was 1.40.  
  
'Second new message recieved at 12.34', John's voice, 'Virg? Where the hell are you? Damn I can't say this over the phone, ring me now!'  
  
Virgil was becoming seriously alarmed, what was going on?  
  
'Third new message recieved at 12.50' it was Scott, he sounded angry, 'Virgil, I don't know why the hell your not answering, I've rang you 4 times! Look I haven't got time to waste ringing round finding you, Gordon's been in a hydrofoil accident, it's bad Virg, real bad, we're all heading to Marineville General, get here,'  
  
Scott sounded frightened then, 'and virg?.......make it fast.'  
  
Virgil stood, not moving, not blinking, not registering, not Gordon, it had to be a mistake, Virgil was going to ring him tonight to catch up, the hydrofoil accident, that was what he'd heard on the radio. But it couldn't possibly be.......  
  
Luisa noticed his expression, she frowned, 'what's the matter?'  
  
'Turn on the television.' Virgil said his voice completely emotionless his hands shaking as he clutched his watch.  
  
Luisa turned it on.  
  
On every channel was coverage of the crash, Virgil stood staring at the debris scattered across the Atlantic.  
  
His knees gave way.  
  
*****************  
  
Alan and Jeff had been joined in the relatives room by Jack Munroe's parents. Jeff knew them well as Jack had been coming to visit Tracy Island since he and Gordon were 13.  
  
The Munroe's seemed just as distraught as the Tracys, they had left their three year old son in the care of neighbours and rushed to be with their eldest son. Apparantly the Munroe's informed Jeff and Alan that Jack was in a critical condition, and they hadn't been allowed to see him yet.  
  
The atmosphere was dreadful. Alan paced.  
  
He had worked out through the process of elimination that it must have been Noel Dalton who had also been killed. Yet he hadn't seen his parents yet. Alan mourned for the funny, joker Noel.  
  
He had caught sight of the Commander's wife and his two daughters, they had been talking to police. Alan had had to turn away from the raw grief he had seen etched in their faces. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, though he barely remembered his mother. Notably the only parents absent was Gordon's mother and Steph's parents who had been killed when she was 15 in a plane crash. He had seen one of her aunts though.  
  
Of Gordon there was still no word.  
  
A doctor walked into the waiting room dressed in a white coat.  
  
'Mr and Mrs Munroe' he addressed Jack's parents, 'your son is awake and asking to see you.'  
  
The Munroe's smiled tearfully at one another and Mrs Munroe squeezed Jeff's hand as they left the room, they shared the worry of a child in hospital.  
  
Alan hated himself for a moment, he had actually been resentful that it was Jack who was awake, not Gordon. What kind of a person did that make him?  
  
Sighing he sat down again next to Jeff and sqeezed his hand.  
  
A loud noise erupted from the corridor and the door was firmly opened.  
  
Alan had never been happier to see anyone in his life.  
  
********  
  
'Dad, Alan.' Scott said gruffly, hugging first Alan, who held him a little too tight and then his father.  
  
Jeff smiled at him, 'I'm glad your here son.'  
  
'Yeah, so what's the situation?'  
  
As his father explained Gordon's condition, and the others', Scott sat next to Alan and put a hand on his arm, so Alan could feel the contact. He needed reassurance.  
  
'And you don't know any more?'  
  
'No'.  
  
'Are you sure?' Scott said pointedly to his father. He was still furious with him for failing to mention what happened as soon as he'd heard about it.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Well you didn't tell us about Gordon when you found out did you?'  
  
Alan heard the argumentative tone in Scott's voice, 'Guys, not now alright' he said to him and his father.  
  
Alan changed the subject, 'Did you get through to Virgil' they had been made to turn their watches and all phones off in the hospital.  
  
'I left him a message.' Scott replied  
  
Alan nodded.  
  
They sat down and watched the television in the top corner of the room. As if they needed to be reminded why they were there, Scott thought as more crash coverage was beamed over the channels.  
  
Scott had been appalled at the amount of press outside the hospital, didn't they understand the families' need to grieve or be with their loved ones. It was a complete invasion of privacy.  
  
The television changed to images of WASP cadets, 'Alan turn it up' Scott told his brother, who stood and raised the volume.  
  
'Yeah' a dark haired cadet was saying, 'the Commander told Curtis to check the hydraulics before they set off, but he said he wasn't taking orders from anybody when the Captain turned his back.'  
  
Scott, Jeff and Alan looked at one another in shock.  
  
'Initial reports are sketchy, but it appears the negligence of cadet Curtis Redding could have caused today's horrific smash.'  
  
Scott swore and rose to his feet, 'I don't believe it! Gordo told me this morning the guy was a disgrace to WASP.'  
  
Jeff stood too, 'calm down son, we don't know for sure if what they're saying is true.'  
  
Scott shook his head madly, 'I'm going to find that kid and make him wish he'd never been born.'  
  
'SCOTT!' Jeff shouted, 'this isn't the time or the place!'  
  
Alan disagreed, 'Scott's right, that guy's going to pay.'  
  
Jeff looked furious, 'BOYS!' he yelled, 'WE DO NOT GO AROUND ACTING LIKE THUGS!'  
  
Scott glared back, 'If I find out for sure he's responsible for sending my little brother to hospital and killing two of his best friends, he's the one who's going to need a hospital.'  
  
Jeff sighed, 'Scott, when we know the facts, I'll probably help you, but until then we should beconcentrating our energies on Gordon.'  
  
Scott knew he was right. 'Fine' he said grudgingly, sitting down.  
  
Alan followed suit.  
  
The door flew open.  
  
Scott, Jeff and Alan turned, Scott smiled,  
  
'John!'  
  
**********  
  
John was holding Kate's hand as he entered the room, but he dropped it immediately to rush to his family.  
  
'Scott!' he hugged his older brother, then his younger brother and finally his father.  
  
After filling John in on Gordon, John introduced Kate.  
  
Alan looked confused, John decided to fill him in later, his baby brother had a dangerously big mouth.  
  
He took a good look at his family, Jeff was grey and his eyes were red, Scott's hair was completely messed up, John suspected due to hours of running his hands through it, his eyes were also suspisciously red and he wore a helpless look, Alan was pale and looked pretty unsteady on his feet.  
  
John and Kate sat down and everyone watched the tv in silence.  
  
A short while later the door to the waiting room opened, everyone looked up expecting to see Virgil, but a doctor entered. The same doctor who had spoken to the Munroe's earlier.  
  
The Tracys held their breath, this is what they'd been wating for.  
  
The Doctor shook his head, his expression sorrowful, 'I'm afraid I have some bad news.................'  
  
******  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
So what is the doctor's bad news?  
  
Will Virgil make it to the hospital?  
  
Will Redding get what's coming to him?  
  
Find out soon. 


	3. Alive?

10 Minutes later...........  
  
Marineville General Hospital  
  
The Tracys sat in silence, Alan's tear-stained face was pressed against Scott's chest, Kate's arm was securely around John's slumped shoulders. Scott's own face was pale and defeated, and Jeff was staring,unseeing from the waiting room window.  
  
The furious sound of shoes rushing through the corridor, had all four Tracys and Kate looking up, a loud voice shouted.  
  
'Let me through, I'm family!'  
  
And then the door was wrenched open with an almighty push and Virgil's horrified face appeared.  
  
He stood for mere seconds at the door, staring at the faces of his family. He focused the longest on Alan's sobbing form.  
  
'Oh my God.' he whispered.  
  
His mind whirred over and over, 'you're too late Virgil, you're too late.'  
  
'NO' he said, assuming his brother was dead.  
  
Then his world spun into welcoming darkness.  
  
*******  
  
'VIRGIL' Jeff, Scott and John shouted in unison,as Virgil collapsed to the floor.  
  
John swiftly reached his brother before he banged his head against the floor. And propped his head gently in his lap.  
  
'Virgil!' a woman's shriek erupted from the doorway, as a dark-haired, pretty woman dashed to his side.  
  
John knew who she was immediately, 'Luisa?'  
  
The woman tore her stricken gaze away from Virgil to look up in suprise at the stranger who knew who she was.  
  
She gave a small nod.  
  
Jeff knelt by his son's side and Scott and a concerned Alan hovered nearby.  
  
Jeff took charge, 'Alan?' he shouted, 'Get a doctor!'  
  
Alan dashed from the room.  
  
'Alright give me some room' he told John and Luisa who reluctantly moved aside.  
  
'Virgil' Jeff murmered to his son, 'wake up,'  
  
Virgil's eyelids fluttered, but he did not open his eyes.  
  
John felt Kate reaching for his own hand and squeezing it. He squeezed back, greatful for her support, could things get any worse?  
  
His father continued to talk to the unconcious form of his brother as John moved over to Scott and linked an arm through his. His eldest brother looked decidedly unstable himself.  
  
John was shocked at Virgil's reaction, his brother was always emotional but his expression before he'd collapsed, he'd just looked utterley distraught. John looked up as Alan and a doctor entered the room.  
  
***********  
  
'Virgil, son, can you hear me?'  
  
The voice obliterated the blackness and Virgil felt himself slowly coming back to reality. He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to come back, not to a world where his brother was dead, where he had been too late to say goodbye, where he'd been too late to matter.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the harsh glare of the electric hospital lighting.  
  
'Virgil?' his father's face hovered over him, lined and weary and concerned.  
  
'Dad?' His voice sounded raspy and not his own.  
  
Jeff reached an arm underneath him and pulled his son into an upright position.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
Virgil blinked as he got his bearings back, 'No' he said brokenly, 'I was too late wasn't I?'  
  
Jeff looked confused, so did everyone else, apart from the man in the doctor's coat who looked serious.  
  
'Too late?' Jeff asked softly.  
  
'Dad...' Virgil attempted, 'Gordo's dead isn't he?'  
  
Jeff stared at Virgil in horror, then glanced hurriedly at the doctor. The doctor shook his head.  
  
Jeff visibly relaxed, 'No, your brother's not dead, who told you that?'  
  
Virgil felt relief like he'd never felt his whole life, it took him a while to speak, 'not dead?' he asked, 'he's not dead?'  
  
'No' Jeff replied shaking his head.  
  
Virgil let out a long breath, 'But I thought....you all looked........' he stammered, 'when I came in you were all.......' he gestured at his brother, '....Al was crying.'  
  
Jeff put an arm under Virgil's and Scott moved forward to take the other as they helped him into a seat. John nodded his thanks to the doctor and he left the room.  
  
Scott peered at Virgil, concerned, 'the doctor just told us that Jack's died.' he offered.  
  
Virgil shook his head, 'Gordon's Jack?' he asked, knowing full well there was only one Jack who would have been on the hydrofoil.  
  
Scott nodded, Alan sniffed loudly.  
  
The whole family had been fond of Gordon's best friend.  
  
Virgil looked at John and for the first time noticed the woman sitting by him, Virgil put bets on it being either Emily or Kate, he looked at his brother, 'what happened?'  
  
John's blue eyes were deadly serious, 'they came and got Mr and Mrs Munroe a while ago, told them he'd woken up, apparantly he was talking to them and he just suffered a massive blood clot, they couldn't bring him back.'  
  
Virgil shook his head, 'I meant about the accident.'  
  
John sighed, 'It wasn't anybodys fault, the hydraulics failed,apparantly they.......'  
  
Alan interuppted angrily, 'nobody's fault......' he muttered, '...yeah right!'  
  
John and Virgil frowned confused, Jeff heaved an impatient sigh, 'Alan, please.....'  
  
Scott jumped into the fray, 'this guy Redding' he told his brothers, 'he was supposed to check the hydraulics but he didn't bother, that's why the hydro crashed.'  
  
Both his brothers looked suprised, Virgil's eyes widened, John pondered this, 'How do you know that?'  
  
'It was on the news, this WASP cadet saw him disobey the order'. Scott said in disgust.  
  
John and Virgil looked angry, Virgil muttered, 'that little son of a.......'  
  
'VIRGIL!' Jeff shouted, 'STOP THIS!'  
  
Virgil stared in suprise,  
  
'Like I told your brothers now is not the time for this!'  
  
Virgil looked contrite, 'sorry Dad.'  
  
Jeff looked at Luisa, 'right now' he said softly, 'there's nothing to do now but wait, so why don't you introduce me to this young lady.'  
  
Virgil winced, uh oh!  
  
************  
  
It was only when Jeff asked Virgil to introduce the young lady that he realised she was no girl. The lady staring back at him was a woman.  
  
She was very attractive, but Jeff was worried to note that she looked a good few years older than his son.  
  
'Well?' he asked after Virgil remained silent.  
  
Virgil looked over at the woman, seemingly at a loss for words. This silence did not bode well for Jeff.  
  
The woman looked Jeff straight in the eyes with a look that was both brave and unnerving.  
  
'I'm Luisa Millions' she announced and Jeff was suprised at the huskiness of her voice, 'I don't believe in starting out with deception,' Jeff became even more worried, as she continued, 'I used to be Virgil's...........'  
  
Jeff was suprised to hear John's voice interrupt, 'STUDY PARTNER!'  
  
Everyone stared at him, surprised by his outburst.  
  
John shot a meaningful glance at Virgil , 'she used to be his study partner.'  
  
Jeff nodded slightly, then offered her a hand, 'good to meet you Luisa' he said, though his suspiscions were still heightened.  
  
Why did this woman look so much older, why had Virgil found it so difficult to introduce her and why did John never mention this new lady friend of Virgils.  
  
Jeff didn't know, now wasn't the time, but he'd get to the bottom of this.  
  
***********  
  
Virgil thanked God for his brother, John had just saved his life!  
  
He smiled his thanks at John and then looked up to see Scott watching his younger brothers thoughtfully.  
  
Virgil quickly averted his eyes.  
  
*********  
  
The waiting room door was opened and Alan looked up in nervous trepidation as another doctor walked in, he was dressed in green operating scrubs and Alan knew without a doubt that this was Gordon's surgeon.  
  
The room lapsed into a tense silence.  
  
The surgeon's eyes scanned the room , 'Mr Tracy?'  
  
Scott, Alan, Virgil, John and Jeff all answered, 'YES?'  
  
They looked at one another and then realised the surgeon probably meant Jeff.  
  
'I'm Gordon's father' Jeff answered.  
  
The surgeon removed the green cap from his head, 'Mr Tracy, I'm your son's surgeon, this is the situation, when he was first brought in, I have to say I didn't think we'd have a chance in hell of keeping your boy alive. He was pretty messed up........'  
  
Alan felt his palms become sweaty, and his heart pound.  
  
'.....however the surgery went very well, we had to repair parts of his spine and his fractured skull, both were successful'.  
  
Alan exhaled.  
  
'So, his chances are certainly considerably higher than they were a few hours ago.'  
  
'So what's his current condition' Jeff asked his voice wobbling slightly betraying his fear.  
  
'Well, he's still critical, he's in a coma at the moment and we're never happy with patients that are unconcious for over an hour, it's still very unclear if he'll regain use of his legs, or if he'll ever walk again, but he's alive.'  
  
Alan bit his lip, thankful that his brother was alive but horrified that he was comatose, that he may never wake up, let alone walk again. He looked around to see how his brothers were taking this news. Scott was frowning, worry written all across his face, John's face was pinched as he stared passed the doctor at the wall, Virgil was staring into his lap, like he couldn't bring himself to look at the doctor.  
  
'We won't know about brain damage until or if he wakes up.' he continued.  
  
Jeff nodded his shoulders slumped, 'right, can we see him?'  
  
'Yes, I have to warn you he may look disturbing at the moment, the best advice I can give relatives is to just talk to the patient. Try and wake him up, it's a fact that coma patients have responded to familiar voices.'  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
'Follow me'  
  
John stood and looked at Kate, 'hey' she told him, 'I'm fine here, just go.'  
  
Luisa nodded, 'go Virgil, Kate and I will entertain ourselves, give him our love.'  
  
Virgil and John followed their brothers and father from the room.  
  
Alan stood directly next to his father as they followed the doctor down the corridors. He winced as he saw the sign they followed for the ICU. He hated to think of his lively, energetic brother in a place where most people died.  
  
Shuddering he forced himself to brace himself for what he was about to see.  
  
The doctor moved aside at a room and opened the door for the Tracys.  
  
Alan got his first glimpse of Gordon.  
  
***********  
  
Scott side-stepped his youngest brother as he let out a gasp.  
  
He swallowed hard at the sight infront of him.  
  
Where he lay hooked up to monitors and drips and IV lines Gordon Tracy looked awful.  
  
His face was a horrible white and his beautiful auburn hair was concealed by a thick bandage which was wrapped around his head. He had an oxygen mask on, obviously to help him breath, and a heart monitor attached to his chest.  
  
Scott walked slowly around his bedside, never taking his eyes from Gordon's face. He stared at the rising and falling of the pump which was helping his brother breathe.  
  
This was not the Gordon he knew.  
  
Their was silence where the noisy, boistrousness usually was, their was no cheeky grin lighting up his face. Just a pale, unreadable expression.  
  
He looked how he did when he was asleep.  
  
Angelic and sweet, sleep had always done that to Gordon, made him look innocent and cherubic, disguising that mischevious mind, that cunning smile when he came up with his next joke.  
  
Scott sat in a chair, to his brothers left and took a hand in his. Even his hands had not escaped the machines, the IV running into his hand had Scott being even more tender.  
  
He noticed his brother's hand felt warm. 'You're still here aren't you Gordo?' he willed his brother silently, 'you're just resting.'  
  
Tears welled into his eyes begging for release, and there holding his little brother's hand with a tenderness he wasn't known for Scott Tracy broke down.  
  
*********  
  
John placed a hand against Scott's quivering shoulder.  
  
No matter when it happened, it always unnerved him to see his controlled, strong, formidable big brother cry.  
  
He had seen it precious few times in his life, when their mother died and strangely when the family dog passed away, but John hated it now just as much.  
  
He looked at Gordon, or what was a broken and twisted version of his brother.  
  
He didn't blame Scott for crying.  
  
Alan was holding Gordon's other hand and surprisingly looked controlled and strong. John realised they didn't give Alan the cresit he deserved at times.  
  
He knew Alan would feel this deeply, him and Gordon were a greatly annoying double-act to their elder brothers, John knew Alan would feel pretty lost right now.  
  
He sat down next to Scott and watched as his father placed a hand against Gordon's face.  
  
'Come on son, wake up' Jeff said gruffly, 'you were always an attention- seeker but I think you've taken it a little far this time.'  
  
Gordon didn't move.  
  
'Son, I need you to wake up for daddy, please' Jeff begged, 'we need you Gordon, I need you, you can't die, you just can't die.'  
  
John watched the stoic Jeff Tracy crumble, seeing his son like this was killing him, sobbing Virgil moved to embrace him and Jeff allowed himself to go into his son's arms.  
  
John spoke then, 'Gordo, come on you heard dad' he said in a no-nonsense tone, 'get up now, this is no time to be sleeping.'  
  
No response other than the beeping of the heart monitor.  
  
John looked up and his eyes met Virgil's over his father's shoulder.  
  
He read the meaning in Virgil's eyes, 'this family is falling apart.'  
  
************  
  
SO.............  
  
WILL GORDON WAKE UP?  
  
WILL THE TRUTH EMERGE ABOUT LUISA?  
  
WILL KATE LEARN ABOUT EMILY?  
  
HOW IS STEPH?  
  
WILL SCOTT AND JEFF PULL THEMSELVES TOGETHER?  
  
Find out in Chapter 4  
  
Coming soon................  
  
x 


	4. Mortal Combat

Time became a blur to the Tracys as Gordon remained in his coma, they rarely left the hospital, their Grandma had arrived looking incredibly old with the new strain of worrying over her grandson.  
  
The first three days merged into one, until none of them knew what day of the week it was at all. Luisa and Kate had become close over the time spent waiting for and supporting their men and they helped as much as they could, bringing clothes, fetching coffee, forcing the wounded family to eat. Of course Josie Tracy was a huge help, bossing her grandsons and son around, demanding information from nurses, spending hours with Gordon regaling stories from his childhood. The tiny woman really was a pillar of strength.  
  
It was on the fifth day of Gordon's coma that the Tracys heard dreadful news.................  
  
Virgil sat numbly, he blotted out the bleeps he had become accustomed to from the machines as he read softly.  
  
'And the clouds blew across the sky as the last dragon was defeated, his tail disappearing into the dark chasm below them......'  
  
He paused, looking at the still form of his younger brother, 'if you ask me, a dragon would be much harder to beat than that hey Gordo, I mean you can't just stab it with a dagger and kill it, you'd have to get the exact position in order to kill it......'  
  
John interrupted from where he sat by the window, 'I reckon you'd need a power laser if you were really going to kill it,' he pondered, 'I mean you'd need one with great force and accuracy.........'  
  
Alan interrupted from the other side of Gordon's bedside, 'John, just because you're taking laser and communications does not mean you know exactly how to kill a dragon.'  
  
John opened his mouth to object, Alan rambled on, 'I'd just jump on it's back and stab it in the eye!'  
  
This brought snorts from both Virgil and John, 'yeah and you think you could jump on something that huge?'  
  
Jeff jumped in, 'Boys!' he sighed, 'what are the chances that any of us will ever have to face dragons, can you stop this nonsense, you're giving me a headache.'  
  
His sons fell silent, Virgil shut the science fiction novel and placed it on the bedside table, which was covered with flowers and cards from WASPS, friends and family.  
  
Jeff leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his temples, he knew he shouldn't have scolded his boys, he was just exhausted, he had been at the hospital since Gordon had arrived, 93 hours before. His mother had tried to force him to go and get some fresh air or just a change of scenery but he couldn't do it, he couldn't leave his son.  
  
His mother had gone for some coffee, dragging Scott off with her, and lord knows he needed the caffiene. Jeff's eldest was doing a brilliant impression of an animated corpse, pale, eyes sunken, hardly eating. Jeff knew he must look the same but the condition of his eldest child was worrying him.  
  
As John began reading the paper aloud to Gordon, Jeff stared passed them out of the window, the press had finally left, the crash was no longer front-page news, though any developments in the cause of the crash were immediately in the papers.  
  
'Hey Dad!'  
  
Jeff looked up sharpely, 'what is it John?'  
  
His middle child was frowning in disbelief as he stared down at the newspaper in his hands,'It says here that Redding is going to be charged with reckless endangerment'.  
  
Virgil and Alan were quickly on their feet and at their brother's side peering over his shoulder at the article.  
  
Jeff felt very angry, 'read what it says John.'  
  
'Negligent Cadet Causes Hydrofoil Deaths' John began, 'The hydrofoil accident at WASP headquarters that killed 5 people last week and has left one fighting for his life, was caused by the negligence of a WASP cadet. It emerged last night that charges were being made against Cadet Curtis Redding, 20, of Massachussets, it was claimed by witnesses that Cadet Redding was given a specific order to check the hydraulics of the $250,000 hydrofoil, but reportedly uttered 'I'm not his slave' after Commander Brown, 32 one of the fatalaties of the crash , issued the order. Cadet Redding, then reportedly walked away from the hydrofoil and disobeyed the order. Redding's parents Miles Redding, former Aquanatic Discovery Commander, and Sue Redding issued this comment,  
  
Curtis feels dreadful for this horrific accident, it is a tragedy for all concerned, we all send our prayers and good wishes to the families of those other youngsters on board, we so nearly lost our own son, we can only imagine how they feel.  
  
No mention has been made of how Cadet Redding is planning to plead, but the truth remains........'  
  
John began to turn the page to continue reading the article when Alan stopped him.  
  
'JOHN!' he shouted, 'go back to the beginning a second'.  
  
'Alan!' Jeff growled wanting to hear the rest.  
  
'Dad! John, humour me please.'  
  
John began to read again, 'Negligent Cadet Causes Hydrofoil Deaths. The hydrofoil accident at WASP headquarters that killed 5 people last week and has left one fighting for his life..........'  
  
'STOP!' Alan shouted, his expression horrified.  
  
'What is it Al?' Virgil asked gently.  
  
Alan raised a hand to his mouth, as the others stared at him.  
  
'It can't be right. It just can't be.'  
  
'What can't?' John asked puzzled.  
  
'It said five' Alan said softly, 'it said five people died, their were only four weren't there?'  
  
John, Virgil and Jeff immediately looked shocked and horrified, John frantically turned the page and continued reading at a much quicker pace, almost dreading what the article would tell them.  
  
'but the truth remains, the loss of lives of five crew members, possibly six' at this every Tracy in the room felt their hearts leap in horror, 'could have been caused by this cadets negligence. Fatalities include Commander Tariq Brown, 32, Cadet Noel Dalton, 19, Cadet Sam Williams, 20, Cadet Jack Munroe, 19, and last night the death of Cadet Stephanie Waters, also 19......'  
  
The room froze.  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to play out.  
  
Steph was dead?  
  
This was like a nightmare, like a domino effect, all those who were seriously injured were dying.  
  
The only person left, was Gordon.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Scott swallowed the dark hot liquid with a frown of disgust. He'd never been a fan of coffee.  
  
His Grandma frowned at him from across the table, 'just get it down you young man' she ordered, 'it will make you feel more alive.'  
  
Scott sighed and pushed the polystyrene cup away from him, 'I know grandma, I just, this is so hard.'  
  
Josie placed a hand over his, 'I know pet' she said softly, 'it's hard for everybody but you're not going to help anyone by running yourself into the ground.'  
  
'I know Grandma I just can't seem to get my head around this.'  
  
Josie's voice suddenly became harsher, 'well you are just going to have to Scott' she said firmly, 'you have to pull yourself together. Your father needs you, your brothers need you and Gordon needs you. I know how you feel believe me, do you think I wasn't tempted to wallow after your mother's death, or your grandfathers? Of course I was, but I knew I had to be there for Jeff and all you boys so I didn't.'  
  
Scott felt spurned on by his grandma's words.'I'm sorry grandma you're right' he murmered, hanging his head.  
  
Josie smiled, 'grandmas usually are sweetheart.'  
  
Scott stood, 'right I'd better go back see if anyone needs sorting out'.  
  
'Would you like me to come.'  
  
'Nah, you stay here a minute grandma, have a rest, that flight must have wiped you out yesterday.'  
  
His grandma smiled, 'maybe I will have a little sit'.  
  
Scott squeezed her shoulder as he walked away, 'thanks grandma.'  
  
'It's what I'm here for Scott!'  
  
As Scott reached the ICU corridor he saw Alan bolt from his brother's room. Scott frowned and immediately quickened his pace, following his younger brother as he dashed to the bathroom.  
  
When he reached the room he saw his brother throwing water over his face repeatedly.  
  
Scott approached him cautiously, 'Alan?'  
  
Alan jumped and spun around, his eyes tearful, and wary.  
  
Scott pulled Alan into his arms as he began to sob, 'hey Alan what's wrong? Is it all getting too much for you, come on talk to me.'  
  
Alan's sobs subsided, 'Steph's dead.' he said simply.  
  
Scott was sure he'd mis-heard his little brother, 'What?'  
  
Alan pulled back and looked Scott in the eye, 'Steph is dead.'  
  
Scott felt weak and he squeezed Alan's forarms tighter to keep himself stable, 'oh no'.  
  
Alan sniffed, 'it was in the paper, apparantly she died last night.'  
  
Scott frowned in disbelief, for a second he questioned God, 'why would you let something like this happen to such a sweet, beautiful girl?'  
  
Then he turned back to Alan.  
  
He didn't know what to say.  
  
Alan rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, 'That's it....' he muttered, 'that's all of them except Gordon and that bastard, Redding.'  
  
Scott nodded, feeling the ice tightening around his heart, at the mention of the guys name.  
  
'I just can't believe this time last week everything was fine.'  
  
Scott sighed, 'I know.'  
  
Alan suddenly looked frightened, he turned to Scott his expression distraught, 'Oh Scott, he's just got to make it,I couldn't handle it if Gordo didn't make it!'  
  
Scott held his baby brother as he dissolved into tears.  
  
______________________  
  
Jeff stood from his chair slowly, feeling 60 not 47. He felt a weariness he hadn't felt since Lucille's death, a weariness he'd always prayed he'd never feel again.  
  
He cast a glance at his second eldest and middle child, who sat heads pressed together, before leaving the room.  
  
He walked into the corridor and almost fell over an object obstructing his path, leaning down, he slowly retrieved a wallet.  
  
Opening it to see if it had any identification, Jeff's breath caught in his throat. No, this must be a mistake he thought staring down at the card in his hands, he turned it over and let out a deep breath.  
  
He hasn't been doing this, I know he hasn't!  
  
But in his heart, he knew it was true.  
  
With an oath Jeff turned in the direction he'd last seen his son.  
  
________________________  
  
Meanwhile in Gordon's room, John also stood shakily.  
  
Virgil raised an eyebrow, 'you ok?'  
  
'Yeah, I just need some air, I guess I should go see Kate too, she's been in that canteen for hours.'  
  
'I should check in with Luisa too' Virgil offered, 'but I don't want to leave him alone.'  
  
John sat down again, 'I'll stay then, you go!'  
  
'No John'  
  
'Go on Virg'  
  
'I said i'll stay, you go, just check on Luisa for me alright?'  
  
Just as John opened his mouth to object a voice came from the doorway, 'why don't you both go, I'll stay with him.'  
  
Both boys turned to see their grandmother.  
  
Virgil gave a smile of gratitude and John squeezed her shoulder as they left the room.  
  
They remained lost in their own thoughts as they walked down the corridor in silence.  
  
A loud shout captured both their attentions.  
  
'I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I NEVER SAID THAT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
John felt like he'd been punched in the gut, hard. Air whooshed from his lungs and for a second the corridor they were standing in seemed to spin.  
  
Virgil saw red, his heartbeat accelerated to such an extent he could hear it in his ears.  
  
From where he stood arguing with police officers, Curtis Redding looked every inch the petulant child, his left arm was strapped in a sling and he looked furious.  
  
Virgil turned to John who looked pale and unsteady. John gave a small nod.  
  
The police officers walked away from Redding,  
  
Virgil and John were on him in a mere second!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Alan and Scott slowly walked from the bathroom, Alan holding a scrunched up tissue in his hand.  
  
The last thing they expected to see was the furious face of Jeff Tracy as they stepped into the ICU corridor.  
  
'ALAAAAAN!' Jeff screamed.  
  
Alan and Scott both jumped out of their skin.  
  
'What?' Alan asked frightened, 'what's wrong?'  
  
Jeff looked absolutley furious, 'You tell me,' he spat out.  
  
Alan was completely confused, Scott stood shocked at his father's behaviour.  
  
It was only when Jeff lifted up Alan's wallet and retrieved his ID, Alan realised what was wrong.  
  
His hands went to his back pocket automatically, sure enough, his wallet was missing, it must have fallen out after he ran from Gordon's room. He stared at his father, 'is that what this is about?'  
  
Jeff held the ID card in his hand, his expression incredulous, he looked down at the card and read the print, 'Alan Tracy, Parola Sans Race ID'.  
  
Scott tried to calm his father, still not really understanding, 'Dad, you know that's what Alan really wants to do, surely you don't have a problem with him going occasionally on a weekend?'  
  
Jeff gave a sarcastic laugh, 'the weekend, the weekend? Maybe I'd be able to cope with that' he muttered, 'but unfortunately this card has been stamped with dates for more than just the weekends for months now.'  
  
Scott turned to Alan  
  
Alan sighed and rubbed at his temples.  
  
Jeff was on a role now, he continued reading, 'Monday May 4th, Tuesday May 5th, Wednesday May 13th.................'  
  
'Dad!' Alan tried.  
  
'Hah! Oh look,you were at the Sans,the day of your brothers accident, you surprise me Alan re.....'  
  
'DAD!' Alan shouted, stopping Jeff's tirade.  
  
His father stared at him still furious, 'go ahead son I'm curious to hear your explanation as to how you've been attending classes at the same time as you are drag racing!'  
  
'It's not drag racing, it's more professional than that!'  
  
Jeff snorted, Scott stood arms folded, looking pissed off with Alan.  
  
He decided to bite the bullet, 'ok, I have been missing lessons, but dad, i tried to get into the course I really did, I just didn't like it!'  
  
'Heck of a chance you gave it Alan you've only been there three months!'  
  
'You know I'm not like John or Virg, i'm not cut out to be stuck in a classroom!'  
  
Scott jumped in, 'so you thought you just wouldn't bother!'  
  
Alan frowned at his elder brother, 'Scott no offense but butt out, this has nothing to do with you!'  
  
Scott glared back, 'who was it that helped you with your homework so you could get into College in the first place?'  
  
Alan shook his head, 'exactly, you all just decided that I would go to College, I mean Dad you practically shoved me on that plane!'  
  
'Alan you have to grow up a little' Jeff yelled back, 'a racing driver is not a serious profession, for goodness sake!'  
  
Alan had heard this before, many times, 'You don't know that though! You always write me off, for all you know I could be really good, I have a real shot at making a go of it!'  
  
Jeff calmed down a little, 'I don't doubt your abilities Alan!' he said 'but the fact remains, you need your education.'  
  
Alan shook his head, hurt, this was always the way these arguments with his dad turned out, he'd always end up backing down.  
  
Jeff sat down slowly in a plastic chair, Scott slumped into one next to him and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Alan stood for a moment and then did the same.  
  
Jeff sighed a weary sigh and ran a hand over his face, 'I really don't need this from you right now Alan, as if I don't have enough to deal with, with your brother the way he is.'  
  
Alan stood again, 'don't you make me feel guilty for just wanting to follow my own dreams dad!' he hissed, before turning on his heels and stalking back into Gordon's room.  
  
Jeff put his head in his hands, Scott put a reassuring arm around his father's shoulder, 'hey it'll be alright Dad, everything will be alright!'  
  
Jeff nodded slowly trying to pull himself together again and praying nothing else would go wrong.  
  
________________________________  
  
John and Virgil flung Redding at the corridor wall with a force he hadn't expected.  
  
'Hey, what are you doing?' the object of their anger asked, frightened.  
  
Virgil grabbed Redding's chin between his fingers as John held him against the wall.  
  
'Listen you little punk!' he hissed, 'you had better admit your responsibility for that crash!'  
  
Redding looked smug, 'I don't know what you're talking about?'  
  
Virgil's eyes flashed furiously, John, seeing Virgil was about to knock the guy out pulled Virgil away and shoved Redding harder,making him wince as his injured arm hit the wall,John pushed his face so close to Reddings that he could feel the guy's breath on his face.  
  
'Oh I think you do....' John growled, feeling the anger build inside him, 'you're responsible for the deaths of five people, how does that feel?'  
  
For a moment some kind of emotion flashed in Redding's brown eyes, and then it disappeared, back to bravado, 'you guys are crazy!'  
  
Virgil roughly pushed John away and grabbed Reddings jacket in his fists, 'no, this is just mad, you don't want to see us crazy! And I tell you something, if our brother dies because of you, I swear......'  
  
'Brother?' Redding interrupted, then realisation dawned, 'ah, you're Tracy's brothers aren't you?'  
  
'That's right!'  
  
Redding sneered, 'I guess stupidity runs in the family then!'  
  
That was all Virgil needed to hear, he landed a punch to Redding's stomach, John instead of stopping his brother, joined in the fray. Nobody insulted his family!  
  
This was how the police found them.  
  
'BREAK IT UP NOW!' A policeman shouted at the three boys.  
  
Another policeman hauled a fist-flailing Virgil from Redding as another policeman pulled John away.  
  
The policeman who had shouted the order, grabbed Redding by the shoulders, Redding pointed a finger at Virgil.  
  
'You know what, everyone thought your brother was so perfect, the Commander, everyone at WASP even the lovely dear-departed Stephanie, not so perfect now is he? I almost hope he does die!'  
  
Virgil gave a cry of rage and struggled against the police officer restraining him, 'LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME, LET GOOOOO!'  
  
John's policeman tightened his arms around John as he too tensed.  
  
Redding was wrestled away.  
  
__________________________  
  
Jeff was in the corridor when he heard the footsteps, Scott's gasp of surprise should have indicated that something was amiss.  
  
He glanced up and stared in disbelief at the sight coming his way.  
  
Two policeman were walking up the corridor, steering a protesting and wriggling Virgil and John. John's nose was bleeding and Virgil's shirt was ripped. The police looked angry.  
  
They stopped in front of Jeff and Scott.  
  
'Mr Tracy?'  
  
'Yes' stammered Jeff.  
  
'I'm sorry to do this to you at such a difficult time, but your boys were caught fighting in the ward.'  
  
John and Virgil looked defiant.  
  
Jeff stared at them both, 'I don't believe this!'  
  
The policeman looked irritated, 'I trust we can leave these two in your capable hands?'  
  
Jeff couldn't speak, he just nodded.  
  
'We don't tolerate fighting in a hospital' he added addressing John and Virgil, 'even if you felt it was justified. You're damned lucky the hospital director isn't pressing charges.'  
  
'Yeah, sure, lucky' John muttered under his breath.  
  
'John! Shut it!' Scott hissed.  
  
John fell silent.  
  
The police walked away.  
  
John and Virgil stood facing their father and brother.  
  
'It's not how it sounds' Virgil began.  
  
Jeff sat staring.  
  
'It was that Redding, he was saying things.'  
  
Scott stood then, 'where is that sick, pathetic.....'  
  
'SCOTT!' Jeff shouted, silencing them all.  
  
Virgil tried again, 'he was goading us, he deserved it!'  
  
If Virgil had assumed this would appease Jeff, he was sorrily mistaken.  
  
His father took a deep breath, 'I have never....' he said softly, 'ever been more ashamed of my children, than I am right now!'  
  
'Dad.....'  
  
'NO JOHN! Don't try to explain, you two are behaving like common thugs, brawling in a hospital and Alan is missing lessons and messing up his life, and Gordon......' he broke off swallowing, 'Gordon......well lord knows how or if he's going to come out of this.'  
  
Scott felt awful, 'Dad......'  
  
Jeff interrupted him, 'all I want is for us all to stick together through this, we're supposed to be a family, we should be doing everything we can to make this easier to deal with, not making things 10 times worse!'  
  
He rubbed his forhead, 'You boys have no idea how close I am to losing it right now, your brother is lying in there, we don't know if he's going to make it........'  
  
Scott said softly, 'Dad he will.'  
  
'We don't know that Scott! And I can not deal with the rest of you right now, we have to be there for Gordon now, don't any of you see that?'  
  
'But Dad....' Virgil uttered softly moved by his father's words, 'we did it for Gordy, we couldn't let him just get away with this.'  
  
'Just forget him Virgil, let him go, punishing him isn't going to make Gordon better ok, he'll get what's coming to him.'  
  
Virgil hung his head meekly, 'ok dad!'  
  
Scott handed John a tissue for his nose, Jeff looked at the three of them, 'alright' he said softly, 'come on, let's go see our boy!'  
  
And all four walked back to the room.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Alan and Josie were each seated on either side of Gordon's bed, Alan was threading his fingers through Gordons. He looked up as the rest of his family walked in.  
  
His eyes widened as he noticed Virgil and John's conditions, now what in the heck had those two been up to?  
  
He raised an eyebrow at John who shook his head lightly.  
  
Right, not telling hey? He'd get it out of them later. He looked back at Gordon and smiled slightly, we'll get it out of them later, eh Gordy? He thought to himself.  
  
Jeff, Scott, Virgil and John sat down.  
  
John's chair scraped back, jolting Josie from her sleep, 'Wha...?'  
  
Her eyes took in first John's and then Virgil's appearance, 'Oh my word' she exclaimed but saw the look on Jeff's face. She'd seen that look before, Jeff had everything in hand. She'd ask him what happened later.  
  
She leaned forward slightly and gently moved a piece of Gordon's hair from his forhead, then she began to sing,  
  
'goodnight my sweetheart, close your eyes, dont let the night take you by surprise.........'  
  
John rested his head against his grandma as she sang the lullaby she's sung to Gordon and Alan, well to all of them really when they were little.  
  
Virgil stared silently at Gordon willing him to wake up.  
  
Scott put an arm around Alan as his little brother mouthed the words he knew so well as he clung to Gordon's lifeless hand  
  
Jeff said a prayer over and over in his head, and as Josie's song sent a soothing balm over all their hurts, the words echoed in Jeff's head.  
  
'Please let him wake up'  
  
'Please let him wake up'  
  
'Please'  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
SO,  
  
WILL REDDING ADMIT RESPONSIBILITY?  
  
WILL GORDON WAKE UP?  
  
HOW WILL JEFF REACT TO LUISA AND VIRGIL'S LITTLE SECRET?  
  
WHAT RECRIMINATIONS WILL REMAIN SURROUNDING ALAN'S BUNKING OFF COLLEGE?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER................ 


	5. Between Life And Death

8 days after the crash, Gordon woke from his coma.  
  
The day had started out like any other, Kate and Luisa had returned back to Denver and Harvard, Josie, Alan, and John had been ordered to an adjoining relatives room to sleep, Jeff, Scott and Virgil were keeping their 24hour vigil.  
  
The death of Steph had hit them all hard, it left them feeling less optimistic for Gordon's recovery. Every day he just lay there, pale, completely unresponsive as they attempted to talk and read to him, it was soul-destroying for each of them, however the most heart-wrenching event had been a lawyer arriving who informed the Tracys that Steph had made a request that if she were to die, she wanted Gordon to scatter her ashes.  
  
The fact that he couldn't do that for her was truely awful, and difficult for them all to comprehend. Sam, Jack and the Commander's funerals were to be held jointly the following day, Jack's was the day after and Steph's had been arranged for four days time.  
  
Scott and John, in hushed tones,in the corridor had discussed what to do about the funerals and had both come up with the idea to video them for when there brother woke up. As awful as it sounded, thye knew how much he'd have hated to miss them. So it was decided that John would go as a representative of their family and record the services, the next day.  
  
But things never work out the way you expect them to.  
  
It was Scott that first noticed something different. It was a Tuesday morning, the sun was casting it's early glow into the room, Jeff and Virgil were softly snoring in chairs by Gordon's left side, Scott was talking to him softly on his right.  
  
'And so Dad reckons you're the nurses favourite patient around here......' he said quietly as he stroked his brother's aurbern hair, 'I mean when you walk out of here their's going to be a few unhappy faces.....'  
  
Scott broke off, he stared down at the bed, blinked then looked again, he couldn't believe it, Gordon was moving his finger.  
  
Scott sat up abruptly and looked at his brother's face, 'Gordy, can you hear me? ' He recieved no response, 'Hey Gordo?' he repeated, 'can you do that again?'  
  
Gordon's finger slowly curled and uncurled.  
  
Scott's chest surged with a hope he hadn't felt before, 'Ok that's great kiddo, now open your eyes for me, come on you can do it.'  
  
Gordon's eyelids flickered but didn't open.  
  
'Come on Gordy, that's it' Scott whispered in encouragement, his own heart beating a thousand times a minute with anticipation.  
  
Gordon's eyelids flickered again, and then Scott saw the most beautiful sight in the world.  
  
Confused, hazy amber eyes, meeting his blue ones.  
  
Scott couldn't speak as Gordon blinked once, twice, he was so overwhelmed, he felt the tears pricking his eyes.  
  
Finding his voice he said gently, 'hey there little brother, so you decided to grace us with your presence.'  
  
Scott could see the confusion and the pain clearly in his brother's eyes as he struggled to say something, but found the tube in his throat prevented him from making a coherent sound.  
  
'Ugghhh' was all he could utter.  
  
His eyes widened and looked alarmed as he wondered why he couldn't talk.  
  
Scott put a hand against his shoulder, 'hey, hey, it's alright' he reassured him, 'that was just there to help you breathe, you're ok.'  
  
Then turning he shouted, 'DAD! VIRG!'  
  
Jeff and Virgil both sat bolt upright awakened by Scott's yell, 'wha.....what?' stammered Virgil.  
  
Scott grinned from ear to ear, 'he's awake!'  
  
Quicker than lightening Jeff was at his son's side. Virgil was just behind him.  
  
'Gordon? Gordon? Oh son, oh thank god!'  
  
Gordon looked very groggy and disorientated, he frowned confused at his father.  
  
Virgil was openly crying, 'oh, hi you' he whispered softly as the tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Gordon made a gagging sound and Jeff immediately snapped into ordering mode, 'Scott quickly go fetch a nurse!'  
  
Scott raced from the room, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
Virgil and Jeff hovered, both sobbing with relief.  
  
'Oh you gave us such a scare.' Jeff said smiling through the tears as he looked at his son, who's head was moving slightly from side to side.  
  
Virgil had taken one of Gordon's hands and was just squeezing it, 'you're going to be alright' he kept sayibg, 'you're going to be fine.'  
  
Scott returned with a nurse, she shone a torch in Gordon's eyes, as a doctor also arrived. The Nurse shouted stats, 'pupils active and responsive', 'BP 40/90'.  
  
The doctor moved infront of Jeff as the Tracys stood back, 'Good to have you back with us Mr Tracy' he said warmly, 'a lot of people have been worrying over you!'  
  
He looked at the Nurse and smiled, 'remove the breathing apparatus'.  
  
________________________  
  
Gordon's eyes slowly adjusted to the scene in front of him, he saw Scott, looking horribly pale and old, unshaven bending over him, he was mouthing something, but it took a while for Gordon's mind to register what he was saying.  
  
'.....your presence' was all he managed to understand.  
  
Gordon's mind was incredibly fuzzy, he felt like he'd woken from a bad dream, but in bad dreams when people got scared and realised it was only a dream, they woke up in bed, didn't they?  
  
Well Gordon could tell he was in bed, but no way was this his bed or his bed at WASP. He started to panic, where was he, what was going on, why was Scott there? He tried to speak but couldn't, there was something in his voice, stopping him from talking, Gordon grew more distressed. What the hell was going on?  
  
Then he heard Scott's voice again, 'hey,hey it's alright, that was just there to help you breathe'.  
  
Breathe? Breathe? Gordon frowned, his heart pounding,why did he need something to help him breathe, where was he?  
  
Then his father and Virgil were there, he felt better knowing they were there, but he didn't know why. He became quite alarmed when they began crying, why were they crying?  
  
Then a woman shone a torch in his eyes and a man stared down at him, 'good to have you back with us Mr Tracy..........'  
  
That's when Gordon got it, he was in a hospital, the man was a doctor, the woman must be a nurse. The woman carefully took out the tube from his throat. It hurt, and made Gordon gag, when it was gone, he swallowed, his throat felt scratchy and horribly dry.  
  
The nurse quickly gave him a sip of water, it glided down his throat, cool and heavenly. That was better!  
  
His father, Virgil and Scott hovered over him again, looking concerned, Gordon felt like some kind of freak-show.  
  
He swallowed again and then tried to speak, 'hi' was all he could muster.  
  
____________________________  
  
Virgil had never felt such relief in all his life,  
  
'Hi' he whispered back.  
  
The Nurse and Doctor strode over, 'right Mr Tracy, do you feel any pain?'  
  
Gordon frowned again, 'I'm in a hospital aren't I?' he croaked.  
  
'Yes, you are son' Jeff replied, 'but we're all here with you, Alan and John and Grandma are in the other room.'  
  
Gordon winced. Virgil looked at the doctor, concerned, 'is he going to be ok?'  
  
The Doctor looked at him, 'we need a few moments with your brother to ascertain his condition if that's alright?' he avoided Virgil's question.  
  
Jeff knew the importance of this examniation. 'sure' he replied, 'come on boys.'  
  
Scott and Virgil shared reluctant glances at their brother, Jeff leaned over Gordon, 'we'll be back in just a minute son ok?'  
  
Gordon nodded slowly.  
  
Jeff gently leant down and tenderly kissed his son on the forehead, then he followed Scott and Virgil from the room.  
  
Virgil paced as his father shut the door behind him, 'why do we have to wait out here?' he asked, worried, 'is there something wrong with him that their not telling us?'  
  
Scott looked wildly at Jeff in alarm.  
  
Jeff looked at his eldest boys, 'no, of course not, they just need to check him over that's all, and they don't need us getting in the way', he gave a wan smile, 'besides let's take this one step at the time, he's awake, let's just enjoy that before we think any further down the road.'  
  
Scott nodded, then let out a whoop, 'YEEEEEEEEEES!'  
  
Virgil and Jeff laughed and they all hugged one another.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
'Do you feel any pain Mr Tracy?' the Nurse repeated.  
  
Gordon felt very tired and sleepy, 'no' he whispered, 'I just feel out of it, dopey'.  
  
'That'll be the morphine.' The doctor responded.  
  
After taking his vitals, they wrote them down on a chart and then turned back to Gordon, 'we'll be back in a little while to check on you Mr Tracy,' the doctor said, 'you're a very lucky young man.'  
  
Lucky?  
  
Gordon wondered again what the hell had happened to him, his mind was so muddled he couldn't piece together what day it was, what time, let alone what had happened to him, but he felt his awareness slowly coming back.  
  
The doctor and nurse left the room, and Jeff, Virgil and Scott came back in.  
  
Gordon was determined to get some answers.  
  
His father took a seat on his left while Virgil and Scott sat to his right.  
  
'How are you feeling son?' Jeff asked softly.  
  
'Just really tired' Gordon answered.  
  
Scott smiled down at him and Gordon felt almost uncomfortable at the amount of love he saw in his oldest brother's eyes, 'you'd think he'd be sick of sleeping,'  
  
Virgil smiled softly, he took one of Gordon's hands in his own, 'we've got a lot to be thankful for'.  
  
Gordon frowned, 'Where am I?'  
  
Jeff shared a glance with Scott, 'you're in a hospital son.'  
  
'I know that Dad, but I mean which hospital?'  
  
'Marineville General' Virgil supplied.  
  
'Wait a minute....' Gordon said his forehead creasing, 'that's the WASP hospital!'  
  
Virgil, Jeff and Scott shared uncomfortable glances, Gordon started to get worried.  
  
'What's going on? Why am I here?'  
  
'That's not important right now' Scott replied, 'just rest for a while and......'  
  
'Scott!' Gordon said in exasperation, 'what is going on?'  
  
Scott opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted before he could speak as the door to Gordon's room was hurled open.  
  
Alan skidded to a halt in the doorway, his mouth opened, then shut, then opened again as he stared at his brother.  
  
Then he hurled himself full force at Gordon and hugged him.  
  
Gordon was surprised, 'hey, jeez Al, you're choking me!'  
  
Alan pulled back and looked Gordon in the eyes, his lower lip wobbling dangerously, 'you're awake?' he asked with a whisper, 'you're really awake, I'm not just dreaming this?'  
  
Gordon was touched, his little brother's expression was hopelessly endearing, 'yeah I'm awake you daft thing!'  
  
Alan squeezed him again, his eyes welling up with tears, 'I thought the doctor might have got it wrong, that you'd still be in the coma.'  
  
'Coma?' Gordon asked shocked, was that why everyone was acting so weird.  
  
'Yeah' Alan rambled on, his tears leaving Gordon's shoulder damp, 'We thought we were going to lose you,' then a pause, 'I thought I was going to lose you.'  
  
Gordon, didn't know what had happened to him, he was still very confused but all he knew was that his little brother was upset, he had to comfort him, 'hey, you didn't lose me ok?' he said softly, 'I'm right here.'  
  
Alan snivelled, then pulled back with a start as John entered the room obviously having waited for his grandma, he gently dropped her arm. He shared a meaningful glance with his father and his brothers, then walked towards Gordon's bed, he took Gordon's face in his hands, looking for any trauma, then he wordlessly pulled him into an embrace. Gordon let John hug him.  
  
Then his Grandma came forward, 'don't you dare scare us like that ever again young man' she scolded, but her voice quivered even as she spoke and she started crying as she took over from John and hugged her grandson to her tiny frame.  
  
'Sorry Grandma' Gordon said quietly.  
  
His Grandma adjusted the pillow behind his head as she perched on the side of his bed, 'now, young man, how do you feel?'  
  
'I don't know' Gordon replied honestly, 'I feel really out of it, kind of like I'm floating or something, weird right?'  
  
Scott was sitting on the other side of Gordon's bed, 'not weird,' he told him, then to Alan, John and Josie, 'the doctor said it's the morphine they've got him on.'  
  
Gordon looked around the room, his father stood to his left, with Virgil, Scott was perched on his bed, his Grandma was perched on his right, while Alan sat on his bed next to his feet and John stood next to his grandma. This must have been serious for them to all be here. Gordon thought to himself.  
  
He coughed, and immediately everyone stood to attention,  
  
'are you alright?' John, Scott and Jeff said in unison.  
  
'Gordy?' Alan asked worriedly  
  
'you ok?' Virgil asked  
  
His grandmother placed a hand against his forehead.  
  
'I'm ok.' Gordon said, wondering if that was how they were all going to react now if he made the slightest noise.  
  
'You're a little hot!' his grandmother said with a frown.  
  
'Grandma' Gordon said firmly, 'I'm ok, please could you stop fussing.'  
  
His grandmother looked hurt.  
  
Gordon sighed, 'Grandma I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap' he told her, 'I just hate being kept in the dark,' he looked around the room at the faces of his family, who he loved so much, 'so......' he said determinedly, 'does somebody want to tell me what I'm doing here?'  
  
Nervous glances were exchanged all around him, Gordon frowned, angry, 'look I think I have a right to know what's going on here.'  
  
Jeff took a good look at him, then gently asked, 'son what do you remember about what happened?'  
  
They all stared at him , Gordon felt like the tiger he and Alan had been so fond of at the zoo, when they were kids, trapped and the object of everyone's attention.  
  
'what happened? Dad, I don't even know what you mean. What did happen?'  
  
There was an awful silence, then Jeff looked at Scott,  
  
Scott frowned thoughtfully, 'his mind must be muddled, he took a nasty knock to the head, his memories are probably just not responding to his brainwaves........'  
  
Gordon's eyes widened, as he heard the words, not responding ,not responding ,not responding ,not responding ,not responding ,not responding...................  
  
He closed his eyes as memories started to flood his mind, somewhere at the back of his conciousness he heard his family, Virgil's voice, frantic, 'Gordon? Gordon? Are you Ok?'  
  
Then 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?' Alan's voice.  
  
Gordon was lost in the memories that were swarming his brain,  
  
FLASH  
  
'the controls, they're not responding!'  
  
He saw his Commander, shouting.  
  
FLASH  
  
'holy crap' Noel screaming  
  
FLASH  
  
Curtis Redding, 'we're going to crash'  
  
Gordon squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could trying to blot the visions out but they kept coming.  
  
FLASH  
  
'we're going to crash' Redding's voice repeated it's horrible scream.  
  
FLASH  
  
The hydrofoil glimmering in the sunlight  
  
FLASH  
  
Jack grinning, 'you're such a teachers pet Gordo!'  
  
FLASH  
  
'we're going to crash'  
  
FLASH  
  
Noel laughing, 'anything for you Tracy, you know that.'  
  
FLASH  
  
'we're going to crash'  
  
FLASH  
  
'not if we all want to live to see tomorrow' Redding's voice sarcastic.  
  
FLASH  
  
'we're going to crash'  
  
Gordon's body jerked violently as he remembered her.  
  
FLASH  
  
Steph smiling, Steph holding his hand.  
  
FLASH  
  
'Sure hon'  
  
FLASH  
  
'Don't be silly Curtis we are not!'  
  
FLASH  
  
'the controls, they're not responding!'  
  
FLASH  
  
'we're going to crash'  
  
FLASH  
  
The hydrofoil tilting, turning, imploding in on itself, screams, then silence, horrible deadly silence.  
  
Gordon's body stopped jerking and became still, he felt like he was on some other plane, some other dimension, he knew he wasn't concsious.He felt rather than saw a deep blackness.  
  
A woman, dressed in a bright white came from the darkness in front of him, 'my baby' she said softly, a white glow surrounding her.  
  
Gordon couldn't remember his mother, but he certainly knew from pictures that the woman in front of him was Lucille Tracy.  
  
'Mom?' Gordon heard himself ask, 'how is this possible?'  
  
'Hello my beautiful little boy.' His mother replied, 'I'm afraid I can't answer your question, this is about you now, not me.'  
  
When Gordon's expression turned distraught, Lucille placed a hand on his arm.  
  
'I'm sorry my darling' she said softly, 'I'm sorry this happened to you.'  
  
'I was in a crash mom, I think.'  
  
'Yes, my sweetheart it seems you were.'  
  
'What's happening to me?'  
  
'You're drifting' his mother told him, 'between consciousnesses, now listen to me my darling boy, I need you to take my hand now.......'  
  
She offered her hand.  
  
Gordon hesitated.  
  
'Darling, you have to trust me.' Lucille said softly, 'trust, that I'll take care of you. Do you trust me my little Gordon?'  
  
Gordon looked at his mother for a moment, 'Of course I trust you mom.'  
  
He placed his hand in hers.  
  
________________________________  
  
'NO, NOOOOOOOO!' Alan shouted as Scott and John tried to hold him back as the doctors and nurses ran into Gordon's room with a crash cart. 'LET ME GO!'  
  
Scott couldn't believe this,he struggled to restrain his little brother, Gordon had been fine, talking and then all of a sudden he'd started fitting, his body jerking rapidly, his heart monitors had gone beserk. Then even more frightening than the fits, he'd just gone limp, flopping onto the pillows, not moving, not breathing.  
  
And now the Tracy's were watching the medical team attempt to ressucitate him.  
  
Scott held Alan's shoulders firmly, as John gripped his arm, 'ALAN!' he shouted, to his distraught brother, 'LET THEM DO THEIR JOB!'  
  
Alan's tear-stained face seemed to accept Scott's words, he nodded slowly.  
  
Then he walked over to the corridor wall and slumped to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
John walked over and sat next to him, crying himself. He placed an arm around Alan and let him sob against his chest.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Virgil stood with his father, Jeff was staring through the window as the crash team worked on Gordon, his face was white and he was mumbling over and over. His eyes never leaving his son's still form.  
  
Virgil was sobbing next to him, his whole body shaking as the sobs wracked his body. They could hear the doctor shouting orders.  
  
'Alright get me 10 cc's of saline, stat!'  
  
'Ok people he's in V-fib'  
  
Then to Virgil's complete horror, 'alright paddels, ok, everyone, charging,clear.........'  
  
Virgil watched his little brother's body jerk violently as the electrocharges tried to restart his heart.  
  
The doctor and nurses glanced at the heart monitor, 'damn! no response, still in V-fib, ok, charging, clear...........'  
  
Gordon's body again jerked, Virgil was sickened, all he could think of was how he had bathed that body when Gordon was little. How he had put bandages on that knee, when a 4 year old Gordon had fallen from his bike. How he had brushed that hair before school. How he had watched that physique win the olympic buterfly.  
  
And now he was watching people trying to put life back into it.  
  
Virgil couldn't handle it. He turned away from the window as the de- fibrilators recieved no response, and threw up in the ICU corridor.  
  
________________________________-  
  
Scott quickly rubbed Virgil's back as he threw up on the clean, hospital floor.  
  
'It's ok, it's ok,it's ok' he muttered over and over, trance-like.  
  
But it wasn't ok, not by a long shot! Their younger brother was in their, dying!  
  
Scott feeling nauseous himself walked away from Virgil, worried he'd keel over if he remained standing up and fell into a chair.  
  
They couldn't lose Gordon, not after just getting him back, God wouldn't be that cruel.  
  
But the realisation hit Scott like a ton of bricks, those were the exact words he told himself when his mother had died,but infact God had indeed been that cruel.  
  
The million dollar question was, would he be that cruel, again?  
  
___________________________________________  
  
SO, WILL GOD DO THE SAME THING AGAIN?  
  
HAS LUCILLE COME TO HELP GORDON RETURN, OR TO TAKE HIM WITH HER?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF- 2026:THE YEAR WE GREW UP  
  
Big thanks to my main reviewers, Becca T, Mcj, and yveybevy, as always your support is invaluable! 


	6. Out Of The Darkness

Jeff stared at the clean, hospital floor, unseeing. He had been forced into the chair by his eldest when he had looked on the verge of collapse. He sat staring, he just couldn't seem to pull himself together. What would he do if he lost Gordon?  
  
He had almost completely broken down when he'd lost Lucille, how could he handle yet another loss, and the loss of his child.  
  
Although Jeff worked hard at presenting the persona of the shrewd, detached businessman, underneath he worshipped the ground his children walked on. They were what mattered to him, his flesh and blood, Lucille's flesh and blood!  
  
He just couldn't lose his son.  
  
Gordon and Alan had been the only two of his children who had barely been raised at all by Lucille, her death when they were both so little, had led Jeff and the other three boys to raise them. Jeff was the only parent, and right now, he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.  
  
  
  
John squeezed Alan's quivering frame closer as he sat on the corridor floor. He watched, trance-like as a janitor, mopped up Virgil's vomit from the floor.  
  
Alan had gone very,very quiet now, just the shaking letting John know how afraid he really was. John leant his head against Alans', just letting his baby brother know that he was there.  
  
He found it difficult to believe how quickly Gordon's condition had deteriorated, one minute he was talking to them, the next......well, John squeezed his eyes shut tight and made a silent plea to his mother, to send Gordon back to them.  
  
He found his hand absently stroking Alan's hair, he knew how close his two younger brothers were, they were partners in crime, the dynamic duo, the youngest. And at that moment as John tried to soothe his younger brother, he knew Alan had never seemed so lost.  
  
  
  
'Don't do this, please don't leave me.'  
  
Alan focussed all his attention on trying to sub-conciously talk to his brother. He felt like he was in the middle of a bad dream, he was watching the horror unfold, but he had no control over it.  
  
He squeezed his closed eyes more tightly shut, until he thought he could see the figure of his brother. His mind began creating a sequence.  
  
'Gordo?'  
  
'Al?'  
  
Alan saw his brother as clear as day, all around him there was a bright light and he appeared to be sitting on a bridge, swinging his legs. He looked happy and healthy.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Alan found himself asking.  
  
Gordon looked at him like he was mad, 'duh, mom took me!'  
  
Alan breathed deeply, feeling afraid, that this was heaven and he was losing his brother, 'mom? Where is she?'  
  
Gordon shook his head with a small smile, 'sorry Al, you can't see her.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because you're not dead.'  
  
Gordon's statement had Alan's eyes widening in horror, 'Oh No, please Gordy, you're not......'  
  
Gordon's eyes frowned, 'why are you so sad Al?'  
  
Alan felt the tears falling from his eyes, 'why do you think you idiot?'  
  
Gordon looked completely confused,  
  
'because I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to die!'  
  
Gordon suddenly looked stricken, 'Oh.'  
  
'Gordy can't you come back, back to us?'  
  
'But, I'll have to leave mom.'  
  
'Yeah, I know but, do you really want to give us all up, Dad, Virg, Scott, Johnny, Me?'  
  
'No of course not.'  
  
'Then fight this, don't give in.'  
  
'I don't know how.'  
  
Alan sighed, 'And I don't know how to help you.'  
  
Gordon took his hand in his, 'I love you, you know that right?' he said suddenly serious.  
  
Alan nodded, 'I love you too.'  
  
Gordon smiled at him, 'I'll see if mom can help me fight this. She's great you know Al, you'd love her.'  
  
Alan smiled then, 'just get yourself back to us, ok?'  
  
Gordon gave his mishevious smile, 'I'll do my best!'  
  
Alan's eyes snapped open as the image disappeared. Did that really happen? He didn't know, he just had to hope that Gordon had enough in him to fight this.  
  
  
  
'You want to go back' Lucille whispered, it wasn't a recrimination, just a quiet acceptance.  
  
'I do' Gordon replied, 'I don't want to leave everyone, not now.'  
  
Lucille turned then, 'Do you think I did?'  
  
Gordon frowned, 'I don't know.'  
  
'It broke my heart to leave Jeff, my babies, all of you, but I couldn't fight it, it became too much.'  
  
Gordon smiled at her, 'then you know how I feel.'  
  
Lucille blinked back tears then, she did know, 'I'm sorry darling,' she said softly, 'forgive me, I just enjoyed having you with me so much, I didn't want you to go back.'  
  
'There's nothing to forgive' Gordon told her, 'it's been so nice getting to know you mom.'  
  
Lucille hugged him close, and breathed him in, 'your hair, it smells the same as when you were a baby.'  
  
Gordon squeezed her harder.  
  
Lucille slowly pulled away, she looked at him closely, 'you're going to have a very hard time, when you get back' she told him, worried, 'it's going to be very very difficult and you're going to feel very low.'  
  
Gordon nodded, 'I'll cope.'  
  
Lucille smiled sadly, 'and this is definitely what you want?'  
  
'It is.'  
  
She stepped back into the bright light around her, 'Alright my darling' she said softly, 'tell your father' she swallowed hard at that, '...and Scotty and Virgil and my little John that I love them, and tell my baby,my little Alan, that I'm proud of both of you, at the young men you've become.'  
  
Gordon felt the tears fall, 'I will, we love you too mom.'  
  
'And I love you my darling, even in the darkest moments, never forget that.'  
  
Gordon felt himself falling, like the rush he got from jumping off a really high cliff, he found himself spinning in what he could only describe as a vortex. Then he felt a harsh landing and then pain, a deep unrelenting pain.  
  
  
  
The Doctor walked from Gordon's room 5 minutes later, his expression sombre.  
  
The Tracys all stood, waiting to see what he had to say. Jeff nervously wrung his ahnds together, Scott stood next to his father, a hand on his arm, face pinched, eyes never leaving the doctor's face. John and Virgil each supported one of Alan's arms, they were both pale and Virgil still looked sickly. Alan stared at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to look at the doctor.  
  
'We managed to bring him back' the Doctor told them.  
  
Sighs and exclamations of relief filled the corridor, 'oh thank God', Jeff said numbly.  
  
The Doctor continued, 'what you saw in there was a seizure brought on by a bleed in the brain. It caused the left side of Gordon's brain which controls his movements to shut down.'  
  
Scott was serious again, 'what does that mean?'  
  
'It means that at the moment, it seems that your brother, and your son Mr Tracy, has lost the ability to move his legs.'  
  
Virgil and John exchanged horrified glances, 'oh no.'  
  
'It is at the moment unclear what the extent of his paralysis is, but, he is concious, and other than the paralysis there appears to be no other immediate problems.'  
  
Jeff tried to take this all, in, Gordon was alive, that's all he was thinking about at that moment, he'd tackle everything else later.  
  
'Can we see him?'  
  
The Doctor nodded as nurses swarmed from the room behind him, 'I have to warn you, when he first regained conciousness, he was in a great amount of pain, at the moment he's on a strong dose of pain-killers, but when we weane him off them, he's going to need a lot of support to help him deal with the pain.'  
  
'We'll be there' Virgil said softly, and Scott marvelled at the determination he heard in his younger brother's voice.  
  
'Right' the Doctor answered, 'I'll be back to check on him in half an hour.' With that he began to leave, but was stopped by John who grabbed his hand, never forgetting his manners,  
  
'thankyou' he said shaking his hand, 'thankyou for saving his life.'  
  
The Doctor stared back, moved, 'I usually find that if a patient wants to be saved, they'll do most of the work themselves, I just helped young Gordon along a bit.'  
  
John gave a brisk nod, and the doctor left.  
  
The Tracys walked back into Gordon's room.  
  
  
  
Gordon's face was turned towards the window when they all came back in.  
  
Alan felt weak with emotion, 'Gordy, are you ok?'  
  
Jeff again walked over to his son's side, Virgil took Gordon's left hand, Alan took his right hand and Scott and John sat on the edges of the bed.  
  
Jeff removed a strand of hair from Gordon's bandaged forhead, 'you had us worried for a minute son.'  
  
Virgil, took deep breaths, to try to override the sick feeling that was slowly leaving his body.  
  
Gordon turned his face towards the ceiling, 'I can't move my legs', he said his voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
A heavy silence hung in the room, each person was alarmed to hear the complete heaviness of Gordon's tone. His lack of optimism was scary.  
  
Jeff said softly, 'I know son, but it's probably just temporary, let's worry when we have to eh?'  
  
Gordon turned his head to look at Jeff then, his expression bleak, 'ok'.  
  
Scott leaned towards his brother, 'hey, you're going to be alright ok?'  
  
Gordon stared at Scott for a second, 'it's not me I'm worried about.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Virgil asked from where he sat holding Gordon's hand.  
  
'I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth.'  
  
John spoke up, 'of course we'll tell you the truth' he said softly, 'what is it?'  
  
Gordon squeezed his eyes shut for a brief second, then he looked around the room until his gaze rested on Alan.  
  
'I know I was in a crash, i remember now, the hydrofoil capsized.'  
  
Everyone listened with growing dread.  
  
'What I want to know is, if everyone else is ok?'  
  
The Tracys glanced at one another, unsure of what to say.  
  
'Please.....' Gordon asked again, 'please tell me, Steph....Jack....the others, they're ok aren't they?'  
  
Alan stared back as his brother's eyes bored into his, just how in the hell were they supposed to tell him that his commander, his best friends and his true love were all dead?  
  
  
  
SO,  
  
HOW WILL GORDON REACT TO THE NEWS THAT HE AND REDDING ARE THE ONLY SURVIVORS?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF '2026....' 


	7. All That Ends

The silence said it all to Gordon, the horrific mind-numbing silence, told him, everyone else was in a bad way.  
  
'I'm guessing that they're not ok?' He said very quietly, eyes remaining focussed on Alan.  
  
Alan looked positively white, to Gordon it seemed as if he could keel over at any minute. He looked at Gordon, then the floor, then Gordon again until finally he shook his head, silently.  
  
'So how bad are they?' Gordon asked desperately hoping that there was some way they could have escaped serious injury.  
  
Again, the nervous looks, the silence, until ever-reliable, ultra- responsible Scott stepped forward.  
  
Virgil shared a meaningful glance with his elder brother before moving aside and letting Scott sit on the bed.  
  
Looking back Gordon would say that that was when he knew that they were all dead, that moment he saw the dreadfully appalled expression on his eldest brother's face before Scott told him the news. But at the time he didn't believe it till he heard the words.  
  
'Listen....' Scott began, taking Gordon's hand and Gordon started shaking his head very slowly, even before he'd finished the sentance. 'It was a horrific crash Gordo, you were all seriously hurt.......'  
  
'But they're ok right,the Commander, Curtis, Noel, Sam?'  
  
Scott shook his head, 'Curtis is ok...'  
  
Gordon missed the collective disgusted looks at Scott's comment.  
  
'Commander Brown.......' he shook his head trailing off.  
  
Gordon swallowed hard, determined not to lose it, he looked back up at Scott with a desperately awful feeling that worse was to come.  
  
'Noel and Sam, they didn't make it.'  
  
His family were staring at him wondering how he'd react. Gordon felt numb, he felt like he was trapped in some alternate universe, he'd only spoken to Noel and Sam, a few days ago. Then he felt a rising sense of panic.  
  
'Jack? But Jack he's alright right?' He heard himself ask his voice pleading with his brother to tell him some good news, to give him something to work on.  
  
Scott looked away, at his father, Jeff answered this time, 'No son' he said gruffly, 'I'm afraid he's not. He passed away a few days ago.'  
  
Gordon felt nauseous, for a moment he raised a hand to his mouth, sure he'd be sick, but then the feeling subsided and he schooled his face to some level of neutrality.  
  
He mentally shook himself for the question he knew would be the hardest, the question he feared the most above all others, 'and Steph?' He heard himself ask, and was surprised at the lack of emotion he heard in his voice.  
  
'Is she alive?'  
  
Scott ran his free hand through his hair, and Gordon knew.  
  
He knew in the second he saw John biting his lip, Virgil unable to meet his eyes, the single tear falling down Alan's cheek, and the way his father hung his head.  
  
Scott took a shaky breath, 'No Gordo, she's not. I'm so sorry but she's not.'  
  
Everyone in the room was crying but Gordon, he looked at them all and he couldn't comprehend what had happened, no-one was alive, there just had to be more than him and Redding, it was a 7 man crew! How could they all be dead? Steph? Jack? Noel? Sam? Commander Brown? How?  
  
He heard himself say, 'ok, thanks for telling me.'  
  
He felt nothing, no sadness, no remorse, just a huge sense of shock and disbelief, like this wasn't really happening.  
  
His brothers and father stared at him, obviously worried by his lack of emotion,  
  
'Gordy.........' Alan attempted.  
  
Gordon interrupted, 'if you don't mind I'd rather be on my own right now if that's ok?'  
  
His voice sounded completely unemotional.  
  
'No that's not ok Gordo, we're not leaving you alone right now.' Virgil frowned at him.  
  
'Virg, I'm ok, really, listen,I'd just rather have some time to myself.'  
  
'No Virg's right, there's plenty of time for you to have time alone later.' Scott put in.  
  
'Look you're alright to leave me you know, there's no razers or rope in here, nothing I can top myself with you know, so it's ok.' Gordon's voice kept up it's toneless words.  
  
His family stared at him, horrified by his words.  
  
Jeff spoke in his usual no-nonsense tone, 'well that may be, son but we're not leaving you so that's the end of it.'  
  
Gordon stared for a good 5 seconds at his father and then nodded, 'fine, doesn't bother me.'  
  
The room descended into silence again, no one knowing what to say.  
  
Gordon broke it, 'so' he said retrieving something from the bedside table and forcing his tone to become chirpy, 'who's up for a game of cards?'  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
SO  
  
WILL GORDON KEEP LIVING IN DENIAL,  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF '2026' 


End file.
